Serendipity
by straw hat kaizoku
Summary: Ayume messed YK's destiny & stirred things in life terribly. Yusuke faces loss of Keiko for 2 yrs when in fact she's alive as Yin! Now same people want her dead! What will happen if they literally tumble to each other? Where is the real Princess Yin?
1. Default Chapter

SERENDIPITY  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
I sighed. I felt useless sitting in this room. It made me feel dead... an outcast. I am no longer aware of what was out in the real world. This being who I am is slowly killing my life. And what those geniuses – who, to me, are fools – played my body like a lab rat. But no. I've had enough. Escaping was really out of option. I couldn't choose it for it would only result to my prolonging of sufferings. This people – if you can call them one – won't let me destroy myself, nor even scratch it. My body was more important to them than my feelings... than my life. The only way out... is death. I looked around. There were tubes all over the place. Chemicals which consumed my body. I have to get out... to be free from this body... to float out to space...  
As luck would have it, a scalpel lay scattered just underneath the table. Slowly and painfully, I reached for it. Then I waited. I tried to sense everything around me, shutting my eyes close. Nothing. Nobody was there. Carefully, I reached for the doorknob and locked it. Quickly but with difficulty, I blocked the door with every heavy things I could see, just to slow their way to me... just to make sure there will be 0 percent of survival.

I wiped off my sweat. I backed off the room... breathed... and prayed.

"Please... forgive me for what I'll do..." I whispered. Then without warning... I struck myself. Pain surged through my whole body as the piercing blade sliced into my side. Pool of blood surrounded me, staining the always-white tiles and walls of the place. Never in my life have I seen so much blood fall out. And that is when... I blacked out.  
  
From my slumber... I woke up. Everything was white. For a moment, I thought I'd lived. But when I looked down, I saw myself soaked with blood.

A smile lit my lips as the people clad in white charge into the room, cursing and trying to revive my dead body.

They can harm me no more.

I am free.

To my surprise, a hand reached out from my back.

"Konichiwa! You know, you shouldn't have done that! Life is so precious. Anyway, ready to go?"

For a moment, I didn't understand who and why she was there. But something in her eyes made me think of the last flower I ever saw.

Peonies.


	2. Grudge

Disclaimers: I disown Yu Yu Hakusho

Hello! This is my second fic, hope you like it!

* * *

SERENDIPITY  
  
Chapter 1  
Grudge  
  
A can flew from where it was staying. A guy had kicked it miserably and angrily. He walked alone and silent, anger still inside him. Yusuke kicked the pole, oblivious of what happened when he passed by. He was full of anger he silently wonder how he could still the push back the demon blood in him. He and Keiko had a fight. A different kind of battle that was slowly eating their relationship. It happened only a few days ago.  
  
Flashback

Kuwabara and Yusuke were in Yukimura's Ramen Shop as usual, having conversation and a chitchat.

"I'll bet you couldn't even do it!" mocked Yusuke.

Kuwabara looked highly affronted. "Of course I can! I just... don't have time to do it..." he said, breaking off. Yusuke began to laugh.

"You're chicken!"

"No I'm not!" he argued, grabbing his collar. Yusuke didn't bother free himself for he was laughing himself off.

Suddenly, Keiko's voice intervened.

"Will you keep quiet Yusuke?" she said, irritated.

"What?" he asked innocently. Keiko rolled her eyes. And suddenly Kuwabara was forced to free Yusuke as a frying pan shot out in incredible speed.

CLANG! Bulls eye.

Yusuke fell down. A sweat drop formed on Kuwabara's head.

"You shouldn't dare anybody with your stupid pranks, Yusuke! Because you couldn't even dare your own!" she said hotly. Yusuke removed the pan. A lump popped.

"What do you mean?" he asked, touching the lump gingerly.

"Haha!" commented Kuwabara happily. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked offhandedly.

"What I mean Yusuke... why can't you find something useful to do rather testing a person's ability according to your own will? Take Kuwabara for instance... and don't look at him like that!" she said sharply as he shot Kuwabara an evil glare.

"He's taking college because he knows where he's going!" Yusuke looked up.

"So, its that it, isn't it? You want me to go and study just like you do! Just like everybody does! Well listen up, Keiko and read my lips... there's no way I'm going to college...!" Another frying pan flew. Suddenly, all things breakable began to rain. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran out as the maddening Keiko heated up.

End of flashback   
  
Yusuke cursed, removing the button of his shirt to change to t-shirt. He stood in front of the sink, and faced the mirror.  
  
Flashback

It was the next day and Keiko wasn't talking to Yusuke. And so was he to her. They were going to shopping with Yukina, Kuramam, Kuwabara and Hiei (he couldn't let that big oaf come too near his sister!) After having their shopping, it was Kurama who noticed their unusual silence with each other.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" he asked mildly after sipping his softdrink. For a moment, they looked at each other's eyes, then tore away with a 'humphed' to each other.

"Well? Isn't anybody going to talk?" asked Kurama.

Kuwabara sighed and decided to tell about the incident. The problem almost seemed ordinary, but not for Keiko and Yusuke.

"Oh. Is it that simple?" remarked Yukina.

"Oh I wouldn't call it really 'simple' Yukina." Said Keiko loftily.

"Come on Keiko. The dilemmas just small." Said Kurama. When none of them replied, he added, Well? Isn't anyone going to apologize?"

Both of them grumbled.

"Apologize? Puh-leez!" Yusuke retorted.

"If anyone needs to apologize, it sure won't be me!" Keiko replied the same.

Yusuke's ears perked up. "SO you're saying that its my fault then, eh Keiko?" he charged, looking at her. All eyes followed them both. She shot him the same look.

"Of course I do! Why else am I acting like this?" She stood up.

"All I just want is for you to have a future! You just can't live your life like that! There are other means of living it!" "

Oh really?" he replied silkily. "So, its like... you want me to have a future or you want me to become what you want me to be!"

"What?" she said, angry and surprised.

"How dare you think of me like that!" she shouted, thumping the table and leaning over. Yusuke did the same.

"Yeah! I have strange means of thinking! Can't you just accept that fact?" he said.

"Guys..." Kuwabara started.

"I know that and I can't let you think of that all your life! You can be somebody if you – "

"Blah, blah, blah! You can't fool me! I know what you're thinking! You want me to become somebody so it would be 'right' for us to go out together. Yeah! I know, Keiko. I heard it!" he said when she saw her about to protest.

"Guys..." Kurama tried, seeing their aggressiveness.

"This is just enough and I'm leaving!" Keiko pushed back her chair.

"You are not leaving until we have this talk, Yusuke! I want you to stop!"

"Yeah! Like you could." He said and went on walking.

"Yusuke come back!" But he didn't return, nor did he look back.

End of flashback  
  
He lay there. It had been seven days since that happened. Suddenly, his door opened and revealed his mother Atsuko. She was holding a phone.

"Its Keiko." She said. Yusuke rolled back on his bed.

"Tell her I'm already asleep." He said. But Yusuke felt her not moving. She placed her palm on the receiver.

"That has been used for the umpteenth time and I'm not using it any longer. Your only choice is to talk to her!" Yusuke didn't move. Atsuko sighed. She clicked the tone button so that the whole house could hear her.

"Hello, Keiko? He is already asleep. How about calling another time?" Yusuke heard his mother's voice talking. The person on the other side of the phone sighed.

"Please, tell him I need to talk to him. And... I'll be waiting for an answer. Thank you." Then, he heard her put down the receiver. She clicked the tone button.

"I hope you could read between the lines, Yusuke. But isn't it time to mend some injuries? The fight had lasted too long. And you never know, it might be late. You could survive those, but can she?"  
  
All night long, those words echoed through his head. But his pride was not letting him. She wasn't still apologizing to him. And damn her pride, just the same. He pulled the blanket and slept.

* * *

Was it good or needs improvement?

Please Review!


	3. Messed up

Disclaimers: I disown Yu Yu Hakusho!

Here's the next chappie... Hope you like it!!!

* * *

SERENDIPITY  
  
CHAPTER 2  
Messed up  
  
The oar puffed as it appeared from the deity's hand. The soul she took still has her form, though it puzzled her especially her suicidal decision. They hopped on her oar.

"Why did you do it?" asked the curious Botan. The girl with the hair of chocolate brown looked down, her gray eyes illuminating sadness.

"I felt enough. I didn't see the need of living. There was no point of living at all. All day, all they do is to experiment me. And now, I sensed another painful plan. And I do not want to be an instrument any longer. I've had enough."

"So you took your own life. Didn't you know there's punishment for that, even after death?" She looked at the deity.

"I have suffered a deal of pain during my life. Anything after that is a pushover."

They flew a little distance more, silence hovering over them.

"Where are you taking me?" asked the girl, finally breaking the silence.

Botan smiled. "To the palace of Reikai."

The clouds parted and the girl's mouth dropped. The palace towered over them, with its fancy structural design. Once inside, an ogre ran to her. He pulled her roughly.

"Koenma-sama demands to see you immediately, Botan-san."

"But I have a soul to deliver – "

"I'll take care of her!" said the happy-looking Hinageshi.

"Hi! I'm Hinageshi at your service!!!" she greeted.

The girl merely nodded. "Ayume Seiya." She replied.

"Come this way please..." she started.  
  
And suddenly, Ayume find herself being toured around the palace. For what reason, she doesn't know. She was wondering if Hinageshi somehow mistake her as a tourist. Then suddenly, another ugly ogre appeared.

"Hinageshi-san, you're also being summoned by Koenma-sama!" he said. Hinageshi nodded. "Please wait for me in the lobby." She said to Ayume then left with a puff and a smoke. Ayume stood there, stunned. Where? What lobby? She shook her head. Even in another world, mistakes could happen. She stood there, looking at the hallway. It has rather big doors.

Shrugging, she tried every door. When she was at the very last door which has sign "DO NOT ENTER", she became intrigue. Anyway, she hasn't been intrigued for the last ten years of her life. She looked around, making sure no one was there then turned the knob. To her luck, it turned and opened.

Suddenly, she began to hear murmurs. Panicking, she charged in and locked the door. She breathed and heaved a sigh.

"That was close!" she said to herself. She opened her eyes, expecting some artifacts or old museum-like room but no.

What she saw made her open her mouth and widen her eyes once again. Fogs and clouds hover beneath what looked like wells... hundreds of them!

"What are these things doing in here?" she asked. Then, she peeked in. There was plenty of water. But it didn't look like an ordinary water. It was so clear that in fact, there were images. She bent closer.

A woman holding yellow flowers was about to cross the street... and a black sedan was screeching at just the same path. It rammed against her vulnerable body. Then, the goons dropped another body and picked the rammed body to the car. After a few minutes, the scene began to repeat again, as if pressing her to change it somehow. Curious and panic surging in her blood, she yelled at them.

"HEY STOP!" she shouted. Suddenly, a guy appeared on the well. He was tall, handsome and has jet-black hair paired with amber eyes. She touched the water. Instantly, ripples were created... and somehow something happened.

Ayume pulled her hand away. Her hand felt really cold and... dry. It was like putting your hand into a liquid, which was – er – dry? Ayume's eyes was pulled back into the scene. The guy she saw a while ago, seemed dazed but when he saw what was happening, he pulled the woman just in time. The black sedan rolled by without stopping, no body being thrown down. Ayume smiled to herself.

"I've done the right thing!" she said to herself. Then, she looked at the other wells. After tiring herself out, she found herself already far from the door. Because of the fog and the clouds, it was difficult to look where she came from. She was about to turn back, when a thick book caught her eye.

She walked towards it. Gingerly, she opened it. She had turned into the last page. And what surprised her, was that her name was on the first list, with the date and time! "Ha! This must be the book of the dead..." she said to herself. Then, more list began to be written down by invisible ink. There were four to five names; when suddenly the book erased the name after hers, Izumi Saitou. The other names moved upward then stopped. She stood, awestruck. Then, she saw a quill. An evil thought crossed her mind.

What if she write down an anonymous name, eh? She looked up, and wrote down the first name she saw. Would it matter? After scribbling the girl's name, she went to her well. She looked really pretty, with long soft-looking hair, wearing in a cloth of gray.

She appeared to be holding roses, with unique color. Then, a black sedan whooshed by and rammed her. Petals rained down into her pool of blood. They dropped a body then took the pretty girl.

Ayume looked thunderstruck. Don't they have had enough? Then, her eyes widened when she saw the same guy kneeling by the dead body's side... hey wait, that is the girl they've rammed! What's happening? Then, the fact struck her. She had changed the future. She was about to dip her hand, when the sound of the door opening followed by footsteps stopped her from doing so.

"Ayume! What are you doing here?" said the surprised Botan. Ayume inched away from the well, trying to pretend.

"Uhh – you see, I got lost and the little ferry – " A head peeped into the room.

"Botan-chan, I can't seem to find – hey! There you are! I've been looking for you!" It was Hinageshi. She looked straight to Ayume. Ayume shifted uneasily.

"Judgement day, Ayume-san. This way please..."  
  
On the way... she prayed for the fate that awaits the couple. She left her charm near on the lid of the well, and came with Hinageshi. Please work... don't let them separate because of me... Be with them...

* * *

Could you guess whose destiny was messed up?

If no, find out on the next chapters!

Please Review!


	4. Message from the Fax

Hi guyz! I'm sorry if I took time creating this chappie. Anyways, **ambeautiful, **thanks for sending me a review though I'm juz starting. I hope you'll like my story I've dreamt of writing. . Well anyways, ENJOY!!!!

* * *

SERENDIPITY

Chapter 3

Message from the Fax

"You know what? I think you're too much." Said Kuwabara, munching his sandwich. They were having a conversation in a coffee shop. And it was the eighth day since Keiko and him silenced off. But it was Keiko who was trying to reach him. And it was he who was trying to get off.

"Too much? Don't you think she's too much?" But Yusuke knew it was a lie. Soon, just within eight days, her words started to echo in his ear, not negatively... but with positive reasons. And it was what making his pride unbearable.

"Come on, Yusuke! Can't you be a bit sensitive? She has been trying to talk to you for over one week and its her exams week next week! If you knew Keiko, she'd be serious in her studies, not talking to anybody. But look! She found plenty of time to talk to you... and during her studies! Don't you think that's already her sacrifice?"

Yusuke munched his caked. He looked at him.

"Know what? This is the first time I ever hear you say something sensible. That was a help! Thanks." He appreciated. For a moment, Kuwabara glowed. But Yusuke's words sunk in.

"Hey! What do you mean this is the first time, eh?" Kuwabara wrestled his muscles at him. Yusuke choke back the laughter. After settling down, he realized it had been a week since he had laughed like this.

"So what now, Yusuke? You shouldn't let her wait longer. You know, something inevitable might happen and..."

But Yusuke wasn't listening. He was drowned by his own thoughts.

Late at night, he checked the fax if there's a message. Sure enough, fifteen messages was stored. Thirteen came from Keiko herself. This time, she was apologizing.

"Please Yusuke, you'll have to talk to me. I'm sorry if that was what you felt about what I said. I didn't mean to... you know. So, I just want you to come out of your hibernation. Please come at this place... this four pm. I'll be waiting till night. This would be the last time I'll be calling. If you really need your peace, don't worry I'll give it to you finally. Your silence would mean eternal. So, I'll pray you'll come. Bye."

That was the thirteenth. But her voice made him remember her deeply. How he missed her very much. And this time, he is going to come out of his hibernation. He can't let this simple problem distance them eternally. The pride must go down! He looked at his watch. It was already ten thirty. _Damn! _He cursed inwardly. He had made her promise not to stay out too late! And that would be his fault! He grabbed his denim jacket, and ran off into the night.

Four to nine men dressed in black was lined up as a man in white jacket get into a very handsome black sedan. He entered the car and sat down. He faced an old man with fat belly, ugly squashed face, smoking tobacco.

"It has to be tonight." Said the old man. "We have to produce the Princess of Alkashtha. And the bidders are getting impatient."

"Yes sir." The scientist answered.

"We shouldn't have had any problems if you had taken care of the old lab rat; Saiko."

"I understand. By the way, I have news that might interest you." Said Saiko.

"Continue."

"We have created a Quick Clone. This invention has the ability to change appearance and copy the original for just five seconds. Of course, after injecting the original's blood. The system has a quick creation and quick destruction so that it will appear for the family that their family is dead. Then, that's what I call clean getaway."

The old man frowned. "That seems flowed, Saiko. Don't you see that even one day, they'll meet her picture? I mean, her fame as a princess will reach every media."

Saiko grinned mischievously. "Of course. But they just can't get away from the fact that the family they had was dead. And they're just having psychological imbalance."

The old man shrugged. "Wise. But its not yet put to use, I expect."

The scientist looked offended. "But of course it is!"

"Then continue the work. I want the girl and I want my money!"

* * *

please review...


	5. Keiko

Hello! This is my next chappie! I hope you'll really like it. It's kinda tragic... y'know....

* * *

SERENDIPITY

Chapter 4

Keiko

A large stack of papers suddenly fell off balance. Keiko sighed. It was the fifth time it fell and she was getting irritated. Looking at the mess, she let out an exasperated groan. Irritated? She has been irritated from the time she and Yusuke refused to back down from what they believe in. And it has been the second day... she was worried.

_So, its like... you want me to have a future or you want me to become what you want me to be!_

_You want me to become somebody so it would be 'right' for us to go out together!_

But that wasn't what she intended. She just wanted to straighten his life... to have a clear future. It has been bothering her as well. She just couldn't stand it when he's lazing around.

She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. _Maybe Yusuke was right. I was wrong... but I have to make a good point about him to my point of view... I just want him to know what track he's going... to have a good life..._

Then gathering strength, she dialed Yusuke's cell phone number. It kept on ringing until it stopped. She dialed again, but there was no signal.

She'll call again...

Third day; she jumped up from her sleep to call Yusuke. It was his mother, Atsuko-san, who answered.

"I'm sorry Keiko... but he's still asleep. Maybe later."

"Hai! Thank you Atsuko-san." Then put the receiver down. It was another day; another day to battle with. She got dressed for school.

During lunch, she dialed his cell phone again. Then, she left a message saying she needs to say something. Late afternoon, she called once again and gave another message.

It went on and on, and still she waited with patience. The guilt that was building in her was becoming unbearable. And finally, the eighth day came. She had sacrificed so much of her time, and her grades were wavering dangerously. But it didn't matter to her, as long as she could talk to him. But, (she thought, her heart breaking) if he wanted to cool off for a lifetime... she wouldn't stand on his way – ever again. So, she called him the last time... or at least – the last thirteen times.

"Please Yusuke, you'll have to talk to me. I'm sorry if that was what you felt about what I said. I didn't mean to... you know. So, I just want you to come out of your hibernation. Please come at this place... this four pm. I'll be waiting till night. This would be the last time I'll be calling. If you really need your peace, don't worry I'll give it to you finally. Your silence would mean eternal. So, I'll pray you'll come. Bye."

Then, her heart thudding nervously, she set it down. Now, she had marked the ending, the judgment day... doomsday. Wearing her gray skirt and white blouse with royal blue ribbon, she put on her gray blazers.

She walked along the street, in front of the flower shop. To her surprise and joy, the shop was still open. When she entered, there was still a woman buying. She was of the same age with shaggy style haircut, dark brown. She was holding a bouquet of moonlight roses. And she appeared to be paying it already.

"Thanks! Come again!" said Rikka, her friend who manages the shop every afternoon, after her classes.

"Hi Keiko! What's up?"

Keiko gave the shaggy-haired girl with a smile and she returned it sweetly before disappearing.

"Who's the girl?" she asked, coming to a shelf of flowers and examining them.

"She's a new girl here. Her name's Izumi Saitou."

She straightened up. "Izumi? Unique." She said, walking up to a flower that caught her eye. It was roses... white with shades of pink at its tip. Yusuke once gave it to her. The very first flower he ever gave. He said Kurama had raised it. And its appearance gave her a roll of film of memories... such happy ones that she can't stop herself from smiling –

"Uhh – beautiful aren't they Keiko? You going to buy them?"

Keiko was seized back to reality. She jumped in surprise.

"Uh, what? Oh, yeah. Please. Could you wrap three of them?"

Rikka's smile perked up in curiosity but did as what she was told, thinking she was giving it to someone special. Then, she went outside. It was eight when the shop closed. Rikka gave her a farewell. There was only one lamp that supported her to see where things were. She waited for hours.

Then later, from afar, she heard screeching noise of a car but ignored it. There was a sudden gust of wind that came from nowhere. It was so strong Keiko had to put both her hands on her skirt to prevent it from flying upwards. In the process, the roses fell and the wind carried it to the empty road. After the wind had subsided, she fixed herself then looked for the flowers. Gingerly, she looked left and right before walking up at the middle of the road.

She had just lifted the bouquet two feet from the ground when a flash of light made her look what was coming. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw the oncoming car in breakneck speed. It didn't even slow down.

The bouquet flew from her hands as the car made contact with her body. Then slowly... ever so slowly, she fell with the petals raining down upon her. Memories began to rewind... all smiles of her friends flashing before her very eyes.

Then she dropped into something wet and sticky.

Blood.

After which, she knew no more.

* * *

Pleas press that super small button review. TANX!


	6. Yusuke

Disclaimers: (I've been neglecting this often, gomen!) I never owned YuYu Hakusho!

Thanks for my faithful reviews considering the fact that I'm just a starter!

Thanks for my reviewers! You give me confidence, I hope you'll really like the story! I've been dreaming it lately... and words are running out!

Anyways, I hope you like my plots!

* * *

SERENDIPITY

Chapter 5

Yusuke

Worry creased Yusuke's features as he began to jog his way to the meeting place. He hadn't realized, part of the reason was the anxiety to talk to her again. He hadn't realized he had missed her so much that meeting her finally was giving him the nerves he hadn't felt before. Tonight… he's going to tell her what he has been up to for the past days… the reason why he had been hurt by what she had meant… and maybe, he could ask for forgiveness for not telling her everything…He passed the Direction Pole –

Toot!

His watch alarmed eleven o'clock. How come the street's taking him so long? Then without warning… he stopped. He sensed something else. When he was about to walk again, pain shot to his brain. He dropped down for a sec, then quickly regained his senses. He frowned. Was he being paranoid? Is this how bad he felt just to see Keiko? Then he looked around. For a minute, he thought he was still trekking the street he thought he was walking on when he saw the same direction pole just a few meters away…

"Hey! What's going – " but he didn't finish his sentence as his senses sharpened up. He felt something strange. He looked around. There was a lady about to cross the pedestrian lane, when suddenly he saw what's wrong. An oncoming car flashed its headlights at the direction of the girl. It was either the driver was drunk or blind for he kept his speed. He even accelerated more. Instinct acted faster than Yusuke as he jumped in the middle of the street to push the frozen girl. Moonlight petals scattered by the side of the road.

The car passed, not daring to stop to apologize or start a fight. Yusuke cursed inwardly. Then, he realized he had flattened the girl. He stooped up quickly, offering a hand, which she took without hesitating.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes still on the direction where the car disappeared. He didn't notice how deep the girl blushed.

"Uh – yes… thank you." She said.

He gave her a thumb's up. "No problem. Just look at where you're going, okay?" He picked up the remnants of the well-wrapped bouquet. "Here. Sorry, can't help that."

She took them. "Its alright. I'm Izumi Saitou."

"Good. So bye then, Saitou-san." He bid, turning his back at her. "Keiko…" she heard him mutter.

"Uhh… wait!" she said urgently. "Can I at least know the name of my rescuer?"

He looked back. A car passed, illuminating Yusuke's features into the night. He seemed to shrug.

"Yusuke. Bye then… I have other things to attend to and… I'm late…" he said as he run out of sight.

Izumi stood there, looking at the disappearing guy. "Yusuke…" she repeated.

Saving the girl took him fifteen minutes and talking was five minutes. He was already seven hours and twenty minutes late. Now he was in for it. But this time, he has a good reason. Maybe, Keiko would consider… right? Then suddenly, he heard the screeching sound again, not from afar.

"Oh… I hope the police would capture those fools…" he murmured angrily. He began to put up in a faster sprint. He was still three stores and five houses away. When suddenly, something caught his eye. Something was being buoyed by the wind. It was oddly familiar that he stopped short. It seemed to come his way. For a few seconds, it hovered just in front of him, and he took it. The paper like thing, which was white with pink tip was soft and… he sniffed – fragrant… roses. He knitted his brow. What's a petal doing in this place? Then… the same strange feeling came over him. Somewhere near, he heard cries and shouts.

"Somebody get an ambulance!" Were the distinct words he heard. His heart took a huge leap. Suddenly, he felt deadly nervous. He ran to where he and Keiko were about to meet.

But she wasn't there. Instead, there was a huge crowd accumulating in the middle of the road. Though he couldn't see, his senses told him what was there.

He charged to the road.

And in the middle of the road… lie the bloody body and lifeless Keiko.

* * *

Dark Inuyasha: Thanks for your comments! you're mynumber one reviewer! Thanks a lot! I think you should update too!

For others, please review! Just spare a small minute and review! and review and review and review....


	7. And then, Tragedy

Disclaimers: I disown YYH!

Hi! You must've figured what my citizenship just by reading this content. The song "How did you know" sang by Gary Valenciano originally sang by Aiza Seguerra!

Anyways, though this chappie became songfic, I hope you like it, coz I love the song's message!

I hope you like it too!

* * *

SERENDIPITY

Chapter 6

And then, Tragedy

His body froze in sight. Every inch of him felt cold. Then, suddenly he found himself moving closer than the crowd. He bent one knee down. Without complete access with his body, as if he wasn't controlling himself, he touched her cheek stained with blood. It was cold. Her lips, once full, red and smiling, was now frozen and purple. Blood spill from her lips. And her eyes where he saw life in those amber-red eyes, was now closed and will never again open up to see him, to give him assurance, to fight him, to love him…

Ever so slowly, he cradled Keiko's body into his arms. Tears spilled from his eyes. His mouth made some movements. If he was talking or shouting, he knew nothing. For he had suddenly become deaf; everything was muted, down to the screeching of nocturnal birds.

A breeze passed a house where grief rose. Yusuke was sitting at the terrace, away from the crowd, have some deep thinking. Yusuke looked up when a warm hand grasped his shoulders. It has been two days since her death. She was in a coffin so everybody could see her one last time.

"How's it going, Yusuke?" said Kurama in a low voice but with slight cheer. Yusuke had been downcast ever since the doctor told her she as no chances of reviving, ever since he saw her in the middle of the street…

Yusuke offered a small smile. "Still fighting myself."

"And?" he prompted, thinking that a talk would make him breathe wider.

"This time, Kurama, I could see no means of fighting back." Yusuke answered, his eyes in one direction. The trees swayed stealthily by the wind. It picked up some leaf lying around. "It was my fault. If I could have just told her what I've been doing all these days… about my goal – " But he cut Yusuke off. Kurama knew nothing of what he was talking about by it interested him somewhat. What had he been hiding all these years?

"It was nobody's fault Yusuke." Kurama said firmly. "It was an accident. There was nothing you can do. From this point, Yusuke; with every tournament you've gone through, you must have learned that life is short. And that saying goes for anybody. Even those who lives for thousands of years."

Yusuke fell silent. Somehow, he was the very first person who had lifted him a little from his misery and self-accusation.

"You'll have to go over it, Yusuke. And move on. That's what Keiko had been trying to tell you. To have change. To have future.

_And I hadn't shown her. _He lowered his head.

"Be brave, Yusuke." He said. "You had passed many trials in your life. Though this may come different… it'd be better if you stay who you are. Remember; Keiko doesn't want you to lead into a lower life."

But Yusuke didn't hear those words. He was again trapped in his own thoughts.

I remember so well 

_The day that you came into my life_

Keiko's face flashed before him. They had been kindergarten pupils playing by the playground. And how she stayed longer than his circle of friends. How she would remind him of going home every late afternoon.

You, asked for my name You had the most beautiful smile 

Yusuke leaned against his window sill. He remembered how they used to fight over small things, and how he loved teasing her or lifting her skirt up. And he always end up with a slap.

My life started to change 

_I'd wake up each day feeling alright._

And when he got killed by saving another life, it was she who was willing to save him and win him back. It was she who cried for his death. It was she who yearned for him above all others. And it was she who revived him.

With you right by my side 

_Makes me feel things will work out just fine_

Then he remembered how she stayed with him after receiving the power from Genkai-obaasan. How she took care of him while has no conscious (A/N: then how did he know? That's a mystery).

How did you know 

_I needed someone like you in my life_

She was the reason, above all else, why he remained standing after the tournament. It was she who inspired him every time he fails to see the point at all.

That there's an empty space in my heart 

_You came at the right time in my life_

Yusuke saw her funeral and stayed where he was until all others left the cemetery. He stood there, looking at her epitaph. He remembered how she used to fill in with hope and contentment every time she enters his life in a mission. He hadn't realized he loved her for doing such things.

I'll never forget 

_How you brought the sun to shine in my life_

_And took all the worries and fears_

_That I had_

A memory flashed before his eyes. He heard Keiko shouting for his name after three years of tournament in Makai. How happy she looked when she saw him return. His heart made a huge leap of joy when Keiko jumped, hugged him tight… and kissed him. The feeling was like, he had never fought at all. He had found happiness in her.

I guess what I'm really trying to say 

_Its not everyday that someone like you comes my way_

He bent down and touched the tomb of Keiko. As he did, last flashes refreshed in his mind. How he saw her determination to pursue a conversation with him, and how he regretted answering it with his damn pride. If he could just see her one last time… to apologize and just to talk… he would be more than happier…

No words can express how much 

_I love you_

He touched the tomb one last time, prayed for her soul, then stood up to leave.

If he has been wiser enough… he wouldn't have kept to himself the wonder of what he has been doing for his future… for their future…

* * *

Please Review!

I'll be expecting you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just see the button below and find spare time to review!


	8. Crook's Plans

Disclaimers: I never owned YYH

(Cough...cough) Sorry if I have neglected updating! Actually,our modem disappeared from the program and POOF! I lost the opportunity to update!

Sorry if I had neglected using other's computers since I was also busy studying (Yap guys! And I'm serious!... I wonder if I should dream of that gold medal twinkling by the stands?) Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter. It's actually short, but I hope it patches up the questions inside your head!

Don't worry, I'll try updating chapter 8 by next week. That's a promise! (-)

* * *

SERENDIPITY

Chapter 7

Crook's Plans

"Magnificent. Truly magnificent." Said the old man with glint of malice in his eyes. He was standing in the middle of the laboratory with Saiko. And in the middle of the dark lab, was a large tube filled with water… and somebody else.

"I'm just finishing the final touches. Accidentally, I cannot remove her memories."

The old man eyed him. "And? I assume you still have something up on your sleeves."

"Yes. Our last resort, is to block it entirely. She shall be given medicines daily, just to strengthen the block we're going to store in her brain. Then, we'll put in the memories we'd like her to have."

"Sweet."

Yellow liquid began to ooze out from the smaller tubes inside the tube. The old man watched in amazement. Not with the technology… but how perfect the girl looked. It was as if she was a royal blooded person.

"Who is she?"

Saiko looked up, "Keiko Yukimura, 18. A resident in… (A/N: Umm… where?) She's a top student in all of her years in school. Popular. She's taking up Journalism in College. Both parents are working in a ramen noodle shop. A couple of friends, own circle of gang and…" he clicked something from the computer. "A boyfriend."

The old man snorted. "Who wouldn't have? With a record like hers, its inevitable."

Saiko frowned as he clicked more to the data of the boy with black hair and red eyes. "Umm, I think there's something wrong here."

The old man moved closer to him. "What?"

"Here's her boyfriend. Urameshi, Yusuke; bad record in dean's discipline, a huge number of fights, failing school marks, drunken mother, deceased father… hey, these are her opposites!"

The old man shook his head. "Poor girl. I thought she had had beautiful life." Then he began to chuckle. "Well, beats to me how he made her say yes. All in all, it would be for the best that she had left then…"

Saiko frowned. "I wouldn't be sure about that. There are others, sir. It says here he disappeared for…"

"I don't care how many days or months he disappeared, Saiko. I'm full of information. I want this girl's identity changed and I want to see results."

"Yes sir."

"Princess Yin, the richest princess that lived on that kingdom other than the other kingdoms would make us rich! Her parents died because of my plans… and her life would make me rich even more! I will raise her… until I find a prince we could bribe with…"

"Yes sir."

"And soon, not only the Kingdom of Alkashtha will be mine but the whole world…"

Saiko continued doing more researches after the old man left. He had been an outcast scientist since his time. And it was the old man who fed him and gave him second chance. In return, he was helping him in his projects… and scam. He couldn't help it. He owed the man with his life for almost five years. If it wasn't of him, he would still be in the streets, hungry, cold and even dead.

He sighed and stretched his arms and fell back on the arm rest. The process made him look at the tube. There was a mask on her mouth that helped her breathe. She wasn't naked, and was clothed with something silky and plastic. Her face protruded innocence. He couldn't help but to think how wonderful and beautiful her life was… only to end here and to be one of the old man's instruments like him.

He stood up, pulled a lever and stepped on an elevator like floor, which lifted him a few feet to the girl's level. He touched the glass. The mere look of her reminded him of spiritual beings around them… angels. He pressed his cheek on the glass and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll help you…" he promised.

* * *

Dark Inuyasha: Thanks for the support! Erm... and about Izumi, I think she will...

Marie Chris: Salamat!

AnnechanB: Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry, I'll keep things posted...

what a scene: THanks for being sensitive!

saadsd: Nice try! (I'll try my best) (wink!)

Please click that button below and be nice in reviewing! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	9. Reminiscence

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH

See? I've updated right? This is one way of expressing my regret for not updating. Anyways, this should make up the short story of Chap 7.

In this chapter, you'll see how I open another chap of Yusuke's life and his partner. Or so it seems...

* * *

SERENDIPITY

Chapter 8

Reminiscence

Leaves began to swirl around his feet as he walked by. It has been two years; two years since she left. And everyday, he has to battle with life as he struggled to move on again. Her memories were what were left to him. Memories he couldn't get away every time he looked at where they used to go. He looked up as cherry blossoms rain down on him slowly. And beyond the cherry blossoms… were laughter he longed to hear, smiling face he longed to see, and warm hands he longed to feel. But as what his friends encouraged him to do… move on…

He was standing at the park when suddenly a face appeared by the sidewalk.

"Yusuke!" she called. He gave her a small smile. It was Izumi, the girl he saved two years ago, from the same car that destroyed anything in its path.

"Hey! You're early today. Ready to go?"

He answered with a nod.

It was Izumi who made a huge progress in rebuilding his life again, after his own friends Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai-obaasan, Shizuru and Hiei. For some reason, Botan had not been sighted, to Kurama's dismay. But he reasoned she must be doing something else and have not yet known Keiko's departure – which was another puzzle for them since she is the death herself. Izumi was the one who neared Yusuke. Only during their conversation did she know about his girlfriend's death. Izumi was filled with sadness when she knew this. She kept on dropping by Yusuke's house everyday, bringing all sorts of food and other comforting things. Atsuko was grateful about it but she didn't really like Izumi more like she did to Keiko. Even his friends were grateful for her presence. Kuwabara suggested dating with Izumi and he almost found himself dead by the streets if Kurama did not intervene. Hiei was likely to imitate him too but Kurama balanced them both. Yukina, though sweet as she was always, didn't want to talk about Izumi because she said she felt something different from her.

"Maybe, its because of the fact that its Izumi who's coming after Yusuke and not Keiko." Reasoned Kurama during their meeting at Genkai's place.

"Yes. You are all just being new to her. Since she is new literally." Added Genkai.

But Yusuke wasn't bothered. He knew what he feels about her. And she was like a sister to her. But her efforts were becoming… obvious.

"How about having a nice rest in that coffee shop?" Izumi pointed at the coffee shop where he and Kuwabara used to go.

"Yeah." He agreed. They ordered cappuccino and a cake.

Izumi drank hers first. "Yummy. Try it Yusuke." She called to him. He drank it next. It was warming. Then, Izumi took one of the magazines from her shopping bag. She was peeling the plastic when Yusuke saw something. It was on the cover…

"Hey! Princess Yin is getting engaged with who? Wow…" she said and opened the page. There, standing with her back at the camera man was the princess in royal blue dress. She was obviously trying to avoid cameras. Somehow, Yusuke felt something lurched in his stomach but ignored it. The next page stood a man in princely suit, handsome blonde hair and an all-season smile. Yusuke raised a brow. How could women fall for that smile? He looks arrogant!

"Its Prince Rick of Western Areas! Can you believe it? Princess East meets Prince West! Its so romantic!"

But what was romantic about it, he didn't know because he chose to ignore. Izumi noticed his sudden silence, though he had been silent since the time she met him, and knew what it means. She felt pain shoot to her but tried her best not to show it.

"You still miss her, don't you?"

Yusuke was brought back to reality with painful creak of neck. "Oww.. what?"

Izumi played with her cake. "When would you try to move on, Yusuke? Have another girlfriend and move! She's dead and you're alive, and you should do something about it other than sitting there with me and looking over nowhere like I don't exist at all!" She stood up and began to leave. Yusuke didn't have the heart to stop her. For he knew, she was telling the truth.

"You should know Yusuke, there are others who are waiting for you!" And then the door slammed shut. People looked from the girl to him. Then, the door opened once again. This time, it was Kuwabara.

"Hey Yusuke! Why's Izumi fuming?" he asked him sitting down then jumping up when he sat on something.

"Hey! What's this? You reading a magazine now, Yusuke?" he asked, shoving the magazine under his nose without looking at it. Yusuke took it, thinking of returning it later and maybe… do something else.

"So what happened?"

Yusuke shrugged. Then, for once in his life, he understood.

"You're still thinking of her, don't you?"

He didn't reply.

"You know Yusuke, I reckon you're cracking up."

He rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah. You are cracking up. I never thought I'd see you really in that state. I'd thought it was impossible. But seeing you now, I finally knew that nobody is perfect."

He didn't move. But his hands were itching to wring Kuwabara.

"I know all you want to do now is kill me, Yusuke. But before you do, could you just move on? Izumi is quite a catch. She's lovable and caring. What more could a man ask for? If you're worried, you could talk to her about these things."

"You saw her! I can't just walk in there again and talk about her!"

He bonked Yusuke's head. "Hello? Is there still brain there? I didn't mean talk to Izumi! I meant Keiko!"

He looked at him with disbelief.

"Talk? Are you going nuts?"

It was Kuwabara's turn to roll his eyes.

"Like in the movies, y'know! Talk to her tomb, maybe she would hear you there. Then, you could ask for permission and go! I bet she wouldn't even say no to you. All she would want is you to be happy Yusuke. Trust me."

Yusuke sat up straight and leaned. "How did you know these things?"

Kuwabara leaned closer. "I read it in a book!"

Yusuke's brow raised. "I didn't know you could read and understand, Kuwabara!"

A cross mark appeared on his head and his ears protruded smoke. "Why you !"

From outside, Yusuke began to run out of reach from Kuwabara, who chased him.

"For the last time, I'll kill you Yusuke!" he called. Yusuke laughed.

"Hahaha! If you could catch me, fool! And don't worry, I'll try it soon!"

A smile appeared on Hiei's lips as he saw his opponent regain his atmosphere back. From there, he jumped back and out of sight.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Sneak Preview:

"I'll be seeing you in the streets then, miss!" he called.

"And remember! Preserve the smile, okay!" he added wittingly.

Yin raised her head and halted. How could he manage to make her laugh? She looked back to have a clear picture. A breeze passed by and lifted her skirt to the left and her hair created a beautiful wave at her back.

"You're very funny, you know that?"

The guy in jeans and denim jacket froze in sight… "Keiko?" he muttered breathlessly.


	10. The Visit in Cemetery

Disclaimer's note: i don't own it.

Hehehe... hi guys! sorry if i've updated for so long... (college problems, y'know) anyway... i don't think i've really updated... hmm... juz a bit revising here and there... i hope you'd read this chap again... it's just that i've changed my mind about few things here and there...

anyway, i hope you give me a good review on this one guys... hheheheh... dreaming

have fun!

* * *

SERENDIPITY

Chapter 9

A Visit in Cemetery

"But I don't want to get engaged to him, uncle!" cried the brunette as she charged his uncle with her saber against his, with which he parried easily. They were having a one-on-one fencing lessons and the lady was not in the good mood. She threw the three magazine containing her pictures and identity. The old man looked up.

"Why, did he do something to you?" he asked.

"No."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Is he ugly?"

"That's not a point…"

"Then there's no point of discussing it to you, Yin. You will marry him because he's a royal blood and he could do us better! You should know the tradition!"

"Uncle Wilmer!"

"Tell me, Yin. What's the real matter?"

"He's my friend, uncle! Only a friend! Childhood friend, for goodness' sake!"

"That's the problem? Isn't it more comfortable if you had known him for all these years?"

"No and – "

"Speaking of childhood, you met each other for twelve days in your twelfth year. Isn't that enough?"

"That is not the case!"

"Sorry, my dear niece. I thought you knew our intention of your meeting. But it seems you've been blinded!"

"But – "

"No buts, Yin! Lesson dismissed."

Yin pouted and charged back into her room, tears flowing out of her eyes. _Why can't they live me alone with my feelings? I hate him! I hate him! _She clicked a button on her saber, which shrank back in a pentel pen-size. She was undressing herself roughly and jumped on her mattress, throwing the pen away. It hit the wall and clattered on the floor.

She began to cry on her pillow. All she needs now was somebody to comfort her. She changed from her royal blue dress to white flowing dress, off-shoulder with a thin inner strap that hung on her shoulders as a support. The balloon dress dropped until her knee and fit her nicely. Her uncle once said it belonged to her mother. And to her mother, she will go. There's just one problem… where is her mother's burial? She took her shoulder bag, seeing to it that her credit cards; passport (for emergency), wallet and some girl things were there. She stooped down to pick her pen and went out her door. Then finally thinking of somebody who could help her, she ran down the stairs and took her scooter. It was a scooter made by their own private scientist, Saiko, the same scientist who created her automatic saber pen. In fact, almost everything that she owned was technologically advanced.

The scooter was made with Special Transmission Device. So all she'll have to do, as she turn the key to start the engine, was to take a few inches move and click the STD.

There was a flash of light and Yin found herself traveling in tunnel of electricity and stars and suddenly, there was another flash of light and BANG! She swerved neatly just in front of Professor Saiko's laboratory.

She stood up and rang the doorbell. Then, the radio-like near the door spoke.

"State your identity and business."

"Its me! Princess Yin ordering you to open the chamber of secrets." She teased the voice.

There was a slight pause, a long sound of irritating _toot! _And a frantic voice, "Princess Yin? Keiko? Oh my, please come in." said the voice from the other side. Instantly, the door slid to the left to reveal Professor Saiko's awesome laboratory. She was greeted with a smile upon an aging man's face. Professor Saiko has light brown hair with flecks of white. His brows were furry and behind it is a pair of gray eyes. He has built body though he was already old, unintentionally intelligent but completely full of humor. He had given her the nickname Keiko for he said she reminded him of her grand daughter. Its not long till Yin became used to that name; and deep inside her, she liked it. For what reason? She doesn't know – maybe just for fun. Or it's just that, it snaps something in her.

"And to what do I owe this honor?"

Yin smiled. "C'mon, stop kidding around. I just wanted to ask where my parents' burial can be found. It has been almost ten years since I visited them. But I can't seem to remember that cemetery. Was it in London or in Japan?"

Was it her or did the professor shift uneasily?

"What a question, indeed." He said. "Yes – er – they're in Japan, I mean your mother only. Your father was buried in the backyard of the castle."

"Backyard? I thought there were cemetery for royalties?" said Yin, thinking out loud.

"Of course. But your uncle decided it and preferred the backyard so uh – you and him can visit your father anytime you want."

"But – why is my mother separated?"

Yin was beginning to feel his uneasiness but she has to know. She knew he was trying to relax himself. But the mere twitch of her brows seems to frighten him.

"Your mother… wasn't – a royal blood…"

"What!"

"You see, (sigh) Its hard to explain. Just to make the story short, its like a Cinderella story. But your mother didn't left her shoes and she didn't have any stepmother or stepsister. She was just… well – a commoner."

Yin nodded, prompting him. "So… when she died after your father's death… the royalties didn't see her – um – fit to be buried to the land of royalties or at the kingdom and – "

"So where is she now?" she interrupted.

Saiko stood, frozen. Her words echoing in his ears. _Where is she now?_ _Damn it!_

"Umm – in, er – J- Japan! Yes, she's in Japan."

Yin leaned to him. "Where in Japan?"

Wearing a satisfied smile, Yin rode her scooter, put on her borrowed sunhat with ribbon crested at the side, and clicked some dimensions.

"I'm ready to go!"

BANG! And she was gone, trekking the same tunnel in a few seconds and appearing in a wonderfully made archway gate. There was a sidewalk provided to walk on. And there were many tombs. But she remembered the professor's directions.

It's at the top hill, under a large oak tree. There are only three hills in that cemetery and only one of them has an oak tree. The hills are covered with well-trimmed grasses so it would be easy for you to see your mom's tomb. Facing the oak, it's on the left side.

Right. And the sidewalk was directed to the hill with an oak tree.

Saiko knocked himself mentally. "I've almost forgotten! Shoot!" _Good thing Erin's parents created her tomb just the same, though they've never seen her after so many years…_he sighed and plunged into deep silence, thinking what would Keiko be doing there anyway… he forgot to ask. Suddenly, there was a poke in the back. He turned and almost jumped out of his suit.

"**Professor Saiko**" said a robotic and cool female voice, scaring him out of his wits. It was CG01 grapplers of the Center Chamber computer labeled D677. It was holding a coffee with a funny mask on the joint.

"Holy – D677! Do you always have to do that?" he said, standing up from his scared feat.

"**Coffee Caramel, professor?**"

Hah! At last, she'll finally see and visit her mom's tomb. She was carrying a dozen white roses she took from the professor's garden. The scooter wouldn't be necessary to bring there. Anyway, the motor was making unnecessary noise. She turned the key counter clockwise and got off. She walked along the soft grass that felt well for her flat-soled shoes. The soft breeze ruffled her hair at her back and her skirt swayed by the wind. Then, she held her breath, and went to the tomb/

**Risha, Erin**

**Born: February 17, 1956**

**Died: January 25, 1988**

**In loving memory of**

**Otousan Risha, Watanabe **

**Okasaan Risha, Omiya**

**And Family**

**King Lafiel O'Lantis and Yin O'Lantis**

She dropped to her knees gently and gingerly removed the unnecessary roots surrounding the epitaph, written in Gothic.

"Mom." She said as she set the flowers next to her tomb.

"Hi ma. It's nice to see you again. Sorry, I haven't been present lately. So many things have happened. I don't know where to start… but there's just so many things to tell you… I dunno where to start…"

The sun was happily shining down upon the plains of Japan. Breeze transfers from place to place. The black-haired tantei was now on his way, unknown to what lightness he will be expecting. Yet for now, the butterflies seem to know the best place for them. And still, Princess Yin talked.

"I know I shouldn't be crying. We had few moments together and I should treasure them most. I – I suddenly knew you were just a commoner and… the fact that dad loved you and fought what he feels was truly romantic. But I just want you to know, they're putting the same tradition on my shoulders mom. I don't know what to do. Please be with me always. Its this time that I needed you very much." And soon, she was crying. The petals were becoming wet as she did.

"I love you mom." She said, as she caressed the tomb. "I've lost some memory but I'll try to preserve yours." She said. A sudden shift caused her long chocolate brown hair to drop softly on her arms and upon the grass. Tried as she might, she couldn't bit back her sob. Her shoulders began to shake as she tried her best to stifle her cries. Because all she really wanted to do is break down at that moment.

"I don't want to get engaged to somebody I don't love… please be there for me… I hardly know Rick… I mean, I've met him. But that was a long time ago… and there is… there's somebody… I don't know… it's just that, could you just give me a sign?" she said, looking down. "I know this sound stupid. But just give me a sign that if you side me, let the man of your choice appear before me… just please… a sign that you're still by my side…" she closed her eyes and let the tears gush forth from her lids.

There was stillness. She sat up straighter and took a look around, raising the brim of her hat a bit higher. Nothing. Yin sighed.

"I guess I've never should've dared you huh, okaasan? You're there having your rest, and here I am dragging you back to earthly problems…." She began to fish a hanky from her bag. She was about to bring it out in the open when a sudden gust of wind – a weird strong one – made her drop it. It flew a few feet away.

"Okay, just my luck, huh?" she muttered as she stood up. _First the magazine, then my uncle, then the wedding, then the wind – please… not more mishap and… _she had just turned around, expecting to see her messed hanky flat on the grass – still clean. But the sight was not the one she had just predicted.

There was a man on his back picking up her pink hanky. Yin thought time stopped. There was light surrounding him all at once. A peaceful, securing aura – a familiar one that is… one that she thinks she missed… or forgotten… in life.

A wet trickle of tear told her that she looked like a mess and quickly bowed her head to hide her face with the brim of her hat and closed her eyes in anticipation – preparing for disappointment in case the dream ceased to exist. It was at the same time that the man turned around and walked a few feet.There was a shuffling noise. And Yin was forced to open her eyes – wide open. She hardly dared to believe it. There was a pair of shoes standing in front of her.

"Excuse me," he said, bending down to hand something… a dark blue handkerchief, and a beautifully bred rose – wine rose. The tone of her voice rang bells inside her head. But smart as she was, she couldn't distinguish it. Then, thinking herself paranoid, she took the hanky gingerly.

"Thank you." She said timidly, as she stood up, her face safely hidden by her hat. She inhaled the scent of the rose. It made her feel wonderful and… um, special?

"It's alright." He said. A second later he added, "The tomb must be mad."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, thinking of what he said as she continues to wipe her tears.

"It was bad enough to make you cry."

Yin couldn't hold a chuckle. "Who told you I'm crying?"

"Well… there was this… sob, sob – sound and… see? A smile suits you. You should wear it more often."

_Sob, sob? _She smiled quite uncertainly. "Thank you." She said, head bowed, trying to be polite.

"I'm visiting my mother, you?" she asked, trying to continue a conversation. His voice seems to soothe her.

"Somebody close to my heart too." He answered heartily. "I just thought I'd pay a visit. It has been so long since I visited here. My friend advised me to have to a talk with my friend since I couldn't forget the past." He said, straightening up, letting the breeze caress his body. Yin looked up and noticed how far he looked as he gazed at his left. She lowered her head and turned around, letting wind space through the silence.

"Me too. I've been so long away from here. Long in fact, that I almost forgot where she was buried. I came here just to say some of my problems, one pertaining in relationship – oops!" She said, catching herself. "I shouldn't have told you that. I couldn't let you bear my problems, sorry."

"Yeah… I heard…" he said in an offhand way.

Yin was taken aback and frowned. "You were eavesdropping?"

The guy back off, sweatdropping and shaking his hands in surrender. "Uh… no.. it's just that we're both just at the opposite sides of this oak tree and I… well… your voice was loud…"

"Loud?" Yin's respect was suddenly wavering and she felt blood rising in her cheeks.

"Haha…. Yeah. Loud."

Yin walked a few steps near.

"Huh?" The guy seemed clueless, _What's with the hat?_

PAW! Yin's clenched fist made contact to the guy's left cheek that sent him reeling a few feet down the hill, head first. The carpet grass created a trail downwards.

"Who you calling loud now, huh?" she yelled, threatening a fist on him.

"Awww!" the guy said, touching the bump on his right side of head, there was a swell on his left cheek. Yin saw him muttering.

"What were you saying?" Yin added, a crossmark on her head. "Want some more punching?"

"Nothing! Nothing! I – I was just concerned, okay? I never meant any harm! I'm sorry!" he said, (ññ') his eyes closed and his hands waving in surrender.

Yin huffed and calmed herself down.

"In that case… (huff)… I'm sorry as well… I didn't act like a lady…" she apologized, calming herself as she cleaned her face with the hanky finally.

"So I was right. You were crying!" the guy pressed. Yin released a what-do-you-care light red aura. The guy easily picked up and waved his hands again, frantically. "Okay… so I saw nothing. Geez… you new here right? Never seen you in the neighborhood…"

"Y-yeah…" Yin said uncertainly. "You could say that… Listen, I've got to go."

She whizzed past him without a word, careful not to reveal herself, down the slope.

"I'll be seeing you in the streets then, miss!" he called. "And remember! Preserve the smile, okay!" he added wittingly.

Yin raised her head and halted. There was something warm towards this guy. Thinking about it, he was kind of boyish yet with a tinge of gentlemanliness. How could a stranger manage to make her laugh? She looked back to have a clear picture, allowing the hat to reveal her at last – to a warm stranger she found interesting. A breeze passed by and lifted her skirt to the left and her hair created a beautiful wave at her back.

"You're very funny, you know that?"

The guy in jeans and denim jacket froze in sight… "Keiko?" he muttered breathlessly.

* * *

Please review!

Thanks guys!


	11. An Apparition

Disclaimer's Note: Yet again, iz not mine...

Hi guys!

This is yet another case of revision...

i hope you'll be kind to reread...

i'll be updating the next onenext week (since it is vacation and i'm on HOLIDAY baby!)

So looks sheepish sorry for inconvenience... please read again, otei?

* * *

SERENDIPITY

Chapter 10

An Apparition

Yusuke visited Kurama to ask for flowers.

"I assume its for Keiko?" he asked, going to his garden and wrapping his hands with gloves. He took a large pair of scissors.

"You gotcha." He replied lightly.

Kurama smiled. He saw his improvement. That was enough for him, as he chose the best roses in his plants. Some of them were even moving forward to be cut.

"Here you go. Fresh as born!" he presented, wrapped in beautiful bouquet.

"You should head to business in flower shops Kurama. You'll be famous." He said, taking them.

"Really?" he said, amazed at how really improved he was since he saw him. "Its not my style though." He sighed.

"How about your sideline?"

Yusuke's ears perked up. "What do you mean?"

Kurama took a peak at him and continued, "I remember you saying you had something going on, well – before Keiko died." He watched his every movement. Yusuke stiffened. One reason was hearing Keiko's name again, second was death and third was he had taken interest in his 'sideline'.

"Oh – well… that's taken care of." He said.

"What is it?" Kurama pressed.

"Something that I'll be showing when the time comes." He answered. When Kurama didn't reply, he stared at him.

Yusuke eyed him long enough and sensed anxiety in the atmosphere. He felt something was bothering him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Kurama, his back at him.

"I was just wondering, when are you going to have somebody in your life?"

Kurama finally let out a chuckle. "Yusuke, you're full of ideas! Like who, could you give me a name?"

Yusuke touched his chin thoughtfully. He'll play this part.

"Let's play Rumpletstiltskin, shall we?" Yusuke suggested.

"As you wish," Kurama shrugged.

"Yukina?"

"Hiei will kill me." Kurama replied, now spraying his roses.

"Shizuru."

"Kuwabara will wring me."

"Hinageshi?"

"Too young."

"Ayame."

"Too serious."

"Hikari?"

"The club president? Too flirty."

"Hmm… how about Botan." He said slowly, emphasizing the word. Sure enough, Kurama almost dropped the spray but stoop it quickly.

"Its Botan, isn't it?" he pressed mischievously.

"Yusuke, what are you playing at? And Botan's too busy and I mean – "

Yusuke widened his eyes. "Finally! I've caught the all-time-genius between his words! So, when are you gonna tell her?"

Kurama looked at him.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Deadly." Yusuke replied.

But Kurama just shrugged.

"Be careful Kurama," he teased. "Because she might just fall in love with me."

Kurama turned sharply and raised a brow. "And why's that? You couldn't even put your life at ease."

"Well… let's just say if there's a mission, she'll come to me first. Then, we'll have some sort of conversation and – okay, okay! Just kidding!" he held his hands up. Kurama looked deadly and silent.

"Never… kid like that." He warned.

"So, ever been to Reikai since?"

His red mane shook gracefully. "Nope. There was an occurrence in the shield they're building to keep three worlds safe, so they say. Only employers and souls are permitted inside. No visits for the time being." He sighed.

"Occurrence?" Yusuke's ears perked up suspiciously.

"Yep. They said, there was a breakout that happened. But they also assured that it's nothing they can't handle. So, don't worry. Three world's still safe… perhaps…"

"Missing her this early?"

"And…" Kurama interrupted, pretending to be deaf of what he said. "Updating you for the recent Reikai news, this occurrence happened two years ago."

Yusuke touched his chin thoughtfully. "That long? Should we start worrying? Was that the reason Botan was unable to come to - ?"

"Yes." Kurama answered curtly.

"And you're missing her this early?" he pressed, narrowing his eyes and trying to catch his tongue once more.

"Yusuke…"

" – You were once a thief, why can't you just sneak in?"

"Stop…"

" – But of course, you have a reputation to keep, ne Kurama?"

"Being…"

" – But considering the results; to Botan, maybe considered it romantic – "

"_Childish!_"

"Alright! I get it! I get it!"

A sweat drop appeared on Yusuke head. "So, I should get going then, huh?"

"Yeah, you better."

"See you soon! And don't forget, Botan could be with Koenma… I mean, hahaha!" Kurama had turned his head sharply again and the plant nearby suddenly sprang to life and snapped at him. "Botan could be waiting for you… so get a move!"

-

Yusuke still has his smile all the way until he reached the cemetery. His spirits was still high, especially the look on Kurama's face when he joked of getting Botan for himself or for Koenma. He loved the look, it made him laugh more. He began to climb the hill on the top at the right side of an ancient oak tree, where Keiko's tomb lay. He was going to say goodbye now. And he'll promise not to ruin his life ever again. He noticed a white newly-bought scooter parked just by the sidewalk. Curious, he searched for a visitor but found none. He continued walking at a safe distance until he saw his goal. He could feel the presence of a ningen nearby.

"Hi Keiko! It has been a long time since I visited you. And I'm sorry about that." He let a moment pass by. "Anyway, you know what? I have been thinking – " And Yusuke babbled the rest of the long conversation for the very first time he had in a long time coming to a stop when he was suddenly coming aware of a voice breaking to a sob. He looked straight at the tree.

"Keiko… stop joking now… this is not funny…" he muttered, slowly circling the oak tree. Then suddenly, he saw a lady in white dress under a white wide-brimmed classical-looking hat with an ornament on top. She had just straightened up to get a tissue or something when it flew from her grasp due to the sudden wind. He shook his head. _The weather is becoming unpredictable_, he thought. He walked up at the pink handkerchief and picked it up. The softness and femininity of the hanky's presence brought back memories. Even at a distance, the scent was overwhelming that he paused for a while. It was then that he remembered the lady. When he turned, he saw her bow her head but didn't miss the glint of water sliding from her cheek down on her hands. She remained in the kneeling position, waiting. It was then he noticed her handkerchief was dirty. He remembered how Keiko hated dirty hankies.

He checked his pocket if his was there. Then pressed the hanky to the stem.

"Excuse me," he said. The girl seemed hesitating but took the hanky and the rose just the same, rather timid.

"Thank you." She said weakly. She stood up, and smelled the rose. But he wasn't still able to see her face.

"It's alright. The tomb must be mad." He joked, still in high spirits since his departure from Kurama's place.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, wiping her tears.

"It was bad enough to make you cry."

He felt contented when he heard her gave a chuckle. He was able to see her chin and lips.

She chortled and said, "Who told you I'm crying?"

_What is this warmth and welcome I'm feeling? _"Well… there was this… sob, sob – sound and… see? A smile suits you. You should wear it more often."

"Thank you." Yusuke heard uncertainty.

"I'm visiting my mother, you?" she asked. He was glad he found conversation good. He felt light himself.

Inside him, he knew he smiled. "Somebody close to my heart too. I just thought I'd pay a visit. It has been so long since I visited here. My friend advised me to have to a talk with my friend since I couldn't forget the past." He said, straightening up, letting the breeze caress his body. He felt her look up at him and turned around to face her, just in time for her to lower her head once again.

"Me too. I've been so long from here. Long in fact, that I almost forgot where she was buried. I came here just to say some of my problems, one pertaining in relationship – oops!" She said. Yusuke looked at her. He could hear sadness behind the cheery conversation she was putting at.

"I shouldn't have told you that. I couldn't let you bear my problems, sorry."

Then he remembered. "Yeah… I heard…" he said in an offhand way.

"You were eavesdropping?" There was irate in her voice.

Yusuke kinda panicked. He hated it when they get the wrong message. He hated it when he gives the wrong signal. "Uh… no.. it's just that we're both just at the opposite sides of this oak tree and I… well… your voice was loud…" he said, pointing at his direction.

"Loud?"

"Haha…" he said, then adding truthfully (he couldn't think of something else) "Yeah. Loud."

"Huh?" _What's with the hat?_

In a few moments, Yusuke found himself smack across the cheek and slid down the slope roughly. It has been long. So long since he had felt this pain.

"Who you calling loud now, huh?" she yelled, threatening a fist on him.

"Awww… that girl sure hits hard… wonder what art she takes…?"

"What were you saying? … Want some more punching?"

_What the – ? _"Nothing! Nothing! I – I was just concerned, okay? I never meant any harm! I'm sorry!" he said, (ññ') his eyes closed and his hands waving in surrender. He saw her calming herself.

"In that case, I'm sorry as well… I didn't act like a lady…" she apologized, cleaning her face with the hanky finally.

"So I was right. You were crying!"

Then, Yusuke felt a hair-rising aura coming from her as he gazed at his irritated look.

"Okay… so I saw nothing. Geez… you new here right? Never seen you in the neighborhood…"

"Y-yeah…" she said. "You could say that… Listen, I've got to go."

The girl passed by him, and smelled a very familiar fragrance… one that seems to have been lost, now found.

Then, feeling a lot cheery, he added, "I'll be seeing you in the streets then, miss and remember! Preserve the smile, okay!"

The girl halted. He thought she was angry but no. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned and was able to see her fully. A breeze passed and what he saw made his jaw drop. It was like her movement was in repetition and slow motion. The flower she was holding, gave its petals away and swayed around her like dancing butterflies. Her eyes glinted from gray to brownish red and back to gray again.

With her skirt being buoyed by the wind, and her chocolate brown hair being swayed, her face glowed more… the face of whom he longed to see and to touch

"You're very funny, you know that?" she smiled.

"Keiko…" he said breathlessly.

He didn't know what happened, but he appeared to ogle at her sight. Here was the girl he was visiting, right in the middle of the cemetery… wearing white… with white roses… wearing _what?_

He walked up to her, just to make sure.

"The name's Yusuke… your name miss?" he asked, holding out a hand with a magazine. The girl glanced at it, then back at him. She seemed to think about it. And her eyes – was changing from hues of gray to brown… was it his eyes or something else?

"Er – Keiko. My name's Keiko. So, goodbye then…" She waved a goodbye. Yusuke couldn't utter another word. He saw her make her way to the scooter. He heard the machine roar to life, and in seconds, she was moving out of the cemetery. That was when, he became defrosted. He began to run and call her name.

But suddenly, there was a flash of light. And when he blinked… Keiko was gone…

He stood there… captured once again by his own thoughts…

Was it apparition?

Had Keiko forgiven him?

He touched his left cheek and right head. _No… it's painful. That's got to be real. It had to. _He looked back on the tracks, and saw the grass ruined. He felt the pain the moment there was connection between them. That girl with strong punch is not easy to forget. Especially when looked a lot like her.

_Keiko Yukimura…_

_I'll be seeing you soon…_

_

* * *

_

Ei guys! 

Hope you had fun!

please review!

tnx for visiting!

lavya guys!


	12. Patissiere's Special

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH

Well - i'm sorry if i took too long to update this one... just want to think of something proper for this fic because I love Y/K pairing so much...

Hope you like it

* * *

SERENDIPITY

Chapter 11

Patisserie's Special

-

Trapped within her thoughts, Princess Yin can't help but to feel slightly annoyed. Goodness, she'd almost been found out. The press would all over it… she broke in a sweat… what was she thinking? They guy wasn't even the loud gossiping type… Loud. Nobody had ever called her loud, as far as she can remember. Princess Yin looked at her hand. The feeling her hand on his face felt natural. Like somehow – she had done it before.

Hmm…

Mysterious indeed.

Then she remembered the pout and the surrendering gesture.

A smile lit her face.

Then she began to laugh. _What a guy… I've only met him minutes ago, and here are some flashbacks kicking in and making me laugh…_

She went silent for a while, a knowing smile on her face. It was nothing physical at all, she knew. But the thoughtfulness he offered was what touched her. Suddenly, she felt water running down her cheeks. She had laughed out heartily and even cried? _An admiration… I've never been entertained or rest at all – that's got to be it…_ "Wait till professor hear about this, he'll have a fit!"

She began to rummage in her bag her hanky, got one and wiped her face dry… and smelled roses. Surprised, she looked at it. It took her seconds before she remembered that the blue hanky was from the guy Yusuke and he forgot to give back hers as well.

Without thinking too much, she calculated a U-turn in the portal – located one and set the driving in automatic mode. She's going back with or without permission from the central computer D677. She didn't notice the same unnecessary whirring sound from the back wheel.

"Professor Saiko will understand anyway. I'll just give this back to Yusuke and then I'm coming home, anyway it is still early." She murmured to herself.

Yusuke.

How is it that a single memory gives me something to smile about?

Then without warning, a pain shot through her head.

Yusuke jumped at the sudden rush of cold ice tea running down his pants. The liquid pooled on their table as he glared at the guilty one.

"Finally, I woke him! I was thinking of spilling my coffee instead, but I guess it worked, right?"

"What the hell was that about Kuwabara? Jeez! Look at what you've done, you stupid – !" he growled.

In a matter of seconds, Kuwabara's carrot-top is smoking in fresh lump.

"Hey! I was just getting your attention!"

"Right!" Yusuke said. "And how am I suppose to go out looking like this?" he said angrily, grabbing his hanky from his pocket and started wiping the unabsorbed excess on it. Then, Kuwabara saw another source of interest.

"Hey! This is the latest magazine from Bhutan! The East meets West fusion! Since when have you been interested in things like this? I remember you whacking me because of this!" he said indignantly.

"Don't you dare avert the conversation you moron! Anyway, that's from Izumi-chan… I'm telling you Kuwa-baka, you're head is now full of frogs since the day we – "

But Kuwabara was far more interested than that.

"Ei Yusuke," he said, staring down. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That."

They both stared down, just beneath his shirt – somewhere fishily down…

Yusuke glanced over at Kuwabara with red-tainted face and smacked him across.

"You pervert Kuwa-baka! Since when were you interested in my you-know-what? In men, I mean! Does Yukina know about this? If Hiei hears this I swear I will – "

This time, Kuwabara whacked his head.

"Yusuke no baka! How dare you question my manliness you stupid black owl! I meant that hanky! And what's Hiei got to do with this? He's not… I mean…"

He leaned forward, eyes wide.

"They're not going out, are they?"

Yusuke noticed a black cloth falling down with a heavy plunk on the side street. Hiei: ouch

He grinned uneasily, sweat-dropping.

"No… not really… I mean…" _He's her brother, you idiot!_

He looked down on his hand instead – femininely-made and pink. Keiko.

"Hullo? Are you even listening to me?" asked Kuwabara, waving a hand in front of him again. "Oh no. I've lost him again."

He shook his head. Then without warning, he shot his hand out and grabbed the hanky out of his reach. Yusuke was caught off guarded.

"Hey!"

He waved the in front. "So… our spirit tantei leader loves pink. Yusuke, answer me quite frankly."

Yusuke doesn't like the way he was looking over, with the pink hanky hanging on his dangling fingers. IF he say one word about it…

"Are you gay?"

-

Excruciating pain… it was blinding her… flashes of memory… smudged pictures of film-like recollections slowly flushing in with head-throbbing speed…

There were group of people… then three girls – tall, short and medium height… and then… four guys…

Sprawled on the clean green grass just behind an oak tree was Princess Yin, who wasn't really injured due to the emergency drop-off… but the throbbing pain at the back of her head struck once again.

It happened again.

Yin fumbled for her vial of medicine – found one – and chewed it at once and waited. It would take thirty minutes for it to take its effect.

She could retrace the source of this pain. Professor Saiko once told her that she met a road accident two years ago and lost almost all of her memories. But due to science and technology, they were able to regain back things that are important. She also remembered being reminded that once in a while, when she experiences familiarity, the wound in her brain would ache and cause this dizzying state. After learning that she experiences it almost daily, his uncle, Lord Wilmer gave her a vial of medicine – which he told her, was given by their other scientists.

Though quite relieving, Yin felt every time she drinks this, the flashbacks go more blurry than they first appeared. She even approached it to Saiko, who told her it was simply a pain reliever, though with added flavor to it that he couldn't identify.

Now, Yin is experiencing the same sensation… the feeling of pain going away, leaving nothing but an empty feeling and sense of forgetting.

"Strawberry? Hmm… forgotten… not melon, nor chocolate. M-m… definitely not apple, orange or watermelon… what are you, flavor… what are you…"

She opened her eyes. The birds fluttering down suddenly flew away, leaving leaves to fall their way down.

"What's you're problem, guys?" she mumbled, not moving. Her motor lay near to her, quite beaten.

If only she could see her reflection upon those innocent animal's eyes, then she would notice the changing hues of her grey eyes to amber.

She moved her head to the side. Even looking at her motor, she knew it would be okay.

"That's not going to do it." She smiled.

-

"That's not going to do it."

The saleslady rolled her eyes. This is a tricky customer.

Yusuke doesn't get it. All he wanted is a simple jeans. Where are all these slacks coming from?

"But sir…"

"No miss." He let his eyes swerve, and found what he was looking for. He grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans. He touched it, stretched, and sneered. "This will do. I'll just buy and wear this just the same."

And he did.

"What are we going to do with your pants sir?" asked the saleslady, whose ogling eyes passed Yusuke's notice.

"It's at your disposal, miss. Thanks."

He was on his way out, when he remembered something. He returned back to the lady, who was suddenly lightened upon his return.

"Excuse me… I just forgot something from this pocket…" he took the hanky.

"Whatever you ask, I will give sir…" _Even myself_… the customer thought slyly. He grinned.

"Thanks. But…" he flipped the hanky. "I've gotten what I want."

He turned around and out from the shop. The saleslady slumped. Two saleslady appeared at her side, thrilled.

"What did he say?"

"Come on Isha!"

The saleslady grimaced.

_What a shame… and I thought he was handsome! Why does every time a good-looking guy comes in he has to be gay?_ She thought, running outside, with the two saleslady behind her heel, looking for the guy that made her hear beat. She saw his neat jet black hair from afar and distanced herself from the other salesladies.

"Oh… why is the world so unfair?" she thought loudly

"Uff!" she exclaimed as someone bumped her by the shoulders. In impact, she fell by the sidewalk and the person in white fell back against the post.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You do not own the path, you know!" she said angrily, not directly looking at the person. The salesladies gasped.

The lady brushed herself off. After regaining balance, she went to the saleslady.

"Gomen… Gomen-nasai… it's my fault, I wasn't looking on my way. Here let me help you." She lent her hand and the saleslady took it grudgingly.

"You should look on your way, you – uhh…" she stammered, now fully looking on the girl. She had the fairest skin, almond Japanese eyes and the kindest face she ever saw. Though, she looked troubled.

"I'm really sorry miss. Are you hurt? I… I can't heal you coz I'm not a nurse. But I can – "

"N-no…" she stuttered. She felt cruel. "I mean, I'm okay now. I, I'm very fine, thanks."

The girl fixed her hat to look at her closely. She had the clearest crystal gray eyes she'd ever seen. "Are you sure? I mean, I can't seriously do anything for you, but you can ask anything. I'm really sorry…"

The saleslady shook her head. "I'm just alright miss. My fault anyway, I should be doing my job. I'm sorry I yelled. You may go now. Thanks for the help."

The girl looked hesitant, but in the end gave in. She bowed politely and went by. The two salesladies walked up to Isha.

"Wow. Did you ask her any beauty secrets?"

"She is beautiful, isn't she? You too gaped for a while Isha!"

"Yeah…" She's almost the dream girl for any guy… including hers.

"I bet she used plastic surgery! There can't be any perfect life-size Barbie doll like her!"

"Shut up Neko! She's not a Barbie! In fact, she's far from being a mannequin!"

The girl laughed.

"Watch it! Who you callin' cat, eh?"

"Hey, who's the girl?"

The three salesladies turned. Several guys were whispering interestingly and looking at one direction. It seems the girl was a head-turner.

"Who? Where?"

"There!"

-

_Sheesh! What was that? Where is the cake shop anyway? I should've asked, stupid me!_

Princess Yin knocked herself silly. "I'm hungry…"

She's been roaming the city for hours. It was when her stomach grumbled that reminded her she didn't have a large breakfast.

_And why are these passersby staring? Do I look hungry? Oh man!_

"Oh man!"

A smile lit her lips. "Patisserie's Special! Finally!" Several guys tripped behind.

There by the window shop were different kinds of cake. And there were many buyers inside. _Better line up before all cakes go! _She said happily as she saw the door through the glass. The door was at the left side. Giggling excitedly, she faced the opposite direction, when suddenly a group of people blocked the way.

"What the – " A moment ago, there was hardly any people._ Where did these people come from? _Shrugging, she tried to sidestep them, when in one instant, the people she thought were people, was suddenly a cloud of flowers.

"Hello miss, sorry for intrusion, I'm Hyuriko Tan. You are?"

"Get out of the way kid!" said another guy, pushing himself from the clad of rainbow-colored people. "You seem to be new here, miss! I'm your man to guide you! Would you like to see the tourist spot here in – umph!" A kid gagged him with a teddy bear.

"Hi! My name is Darwin. Don't be fooled by what you see." Said the kid as Yin stared down. "I am at your service." He bowed, just to be engulfed by another sea of flowers.

"I'm Howie – "

"Your face glowed when I first saw you…"

"Hey! I'm talking here…"

And they all started to fight.

"Umm… excuse me…" Yin started, sweat-dropping. "Uhh… guys… you're all blocking the way…"

"Hey! You're blocking my way!" said a good-looking guy.

"Let me through! You're still in high school, kid!"

"So what?"

"Move away…"

"I'm Pau… aaakkk!"

"Guys…" Yin started. Her stomach grumbled.

"Aa! Miss! Take the flowers…"

"You are the sunshine in my life…"

"I can't take this anymore…" Yin said, hands balling into fists.

Suddenly, Yin's surroundings darkened. The people (men, teens and kids) looked around.

-

Grrr.. blup! Blup! Crrllbum! Bum!

Yusuke touched his stomach. _Man! I'm hungry! _There was a poly-tone music and vibrating feeling. He fumbled for his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Ei what's up? Who's this?"

Somebody at the other end chuckled. It was an indulgent and masculine. Even from afar, he could distinguish who it was.

"Kurama?"

Still chuckling a little, he said, "Seriously Yusuke, don't you ever look over your phone before answering?"

Yusuke scoffed. "And why should I? It's much the same with telephones anyway. What are learning phone ethics for?"

"Really? You do have phone ethics?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Stop teasing and tell me why you called Kurama. It's not you to talk like this." He said, ears perking up. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no." he said, now taking on a serious tone. "Just checking on my friend. Have you stopped by the cemetery then?"

Silence. Yusuke breathed and exhaled. With a smile, he said, "Yeah. Just after I checked those flowers from you Kurama."

"Oh, that was quick. So, feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I feel like celebrating right now. Care for a cake?" he asked, now turning back. He thought he had walked by a baker's shop just a moment ago.

He heard a chuckle again from the other line.

"Yusuke, always unpredictable. I can't but why cake? Not drink?"

He licked his lips. "I'm craving for a cake today… something not too sweet, not too not-sweet."

"What?"

He laughed. "Nothing."

Silence, then, "Did something happen Yusuke? I mean… something out of ordinary? You sound weird today."

When Yusuke didn't answer back, the fox said, "Okay, where are you?"

"I told you. On my way to the a pastry baker's shop. Oh… there it is…" he said, spotting the red sign on top. "Patisserie's Special."

"Ho-ho! Good choice. There's just one drawback."

"What?"

"Before 12 comes, the goods are out. So be quick."

"Okay."

"And one more thing…"

-

Yusuke jogged a few meters and finally he was at the door. Yusuke quickly recovered from surprise when he entered the shop. The place was almost wiped out of goods (as Kurama said). The business is good, he thought.

He was about to turn around, when he spotted the cake he was looking for. He made a meaningful stride towards it, arm outstretched.

Happily, he pointed at it and smiled, saying "One Chocolate Serendipity please."

Unfortunately, it wasn't just his voice at all.

-

She was rubbing her hands from the mess done. Looking back, the crowd was dumped in a heap, all dazed and beaten. Passersby were looking up and sweatdropping.

Princess Yin picked up her hat which had fallen to the ground.

"Good for all of you."

Yin's stomach growled again. She looked back on the window again and huffed, relieved. The chocolate cake was still there. She was about to resume walking when suddenly, she realized what seems to be missing.

Her jaw almost dropped.

The chocolate cake was the only cake left.

"If I don't get the cake, you're all done with, got that!" she yelled over the crowd and dashed towards the door, which had just closed.

_Meaning, there's one last customer inside… I've got to…_

She opened the door to see a man, who was really weird because his hands was outstretched towards it. She made a mad dash and pointed at it as well, almost yelling "One Chocolate Serendipity please!"

"What?" said the baker.

Without looking, "I want one Chocolate Serendipity please, since I've been here for almost an hour." She said, folding her arms across her chest and looking opposite from him.

"What?" said Yusuke, outrageous. "Nobody's been here when I went here, miss. I came here first. And I'm hungry. One Chocolate Serendipity please." He added, putting his hands in his pocket and looking opposite her.

"Listen here, mister." Yin said, now facing the guy, shaking with – not anger – but hunger, hat hiding most of her face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Said Yusuke, still not looking directly at the woman. He covered her ears.

Grr… Yin thought. _This guy is testing my patience!_

_This girl is wearing out my aura! _Yusuke thought.

"Now, now children. How about this, settle the problem, before I will let you buy." Said the party chef and disappeared behind the door leading to the kitchen.

"What? B-but…"

_I'm hungry, why do I have to deal with this guy?_

_My stomach's growling, please let the woman give up!_

Suddenly a voice called out.

"Oh, there it is. Madam will be pleased. One Chocolate Serendipity cake please."

It was a snob-looking and rich-looking old woman.

"What?" they said, now turning around. Then, realizing each other, they stared.

"You!" they both said.

"What?" said the woman haughtily, then turned to the counter. "Where is the baker? The Cashier? I want my cake!"

_What the… He's here!_

_It's Keiko…. What's she doin here?_

_

* * *

_

**POKE IN... POKE OUT...**

Well - that's it for this fic... until next time...

to my reviewers: thanks for being patient with this one... i promise i'll do better...

recently my elder sister thinks this is kinda boring - so i'm making some changes... sorry for the time gap again guys... promise i'll answer you too one by one...

See you next fic... (can't use the exclamation point - darn keyboard...)


	13. Her Fiancé and His Fiancée

And once again, here I am!

I really thought I lost this story, since this one was stored in our PC, and it was busted for almost 2 yrs (wth)... but finally, here it is!

And since this is the case, I might actually follow through this story once and for all! hurrah for my favorite characters!

I really hope you do like this though.

And once again, a disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is wishfully mine! hahaha... Hope you like it!

* * *

**Serendipity**

Chapter 12

Her Fiancé and His Fiancée

-

"Where is the cashier? Goodness me…"

"Uhh…" Yin started, eyes not leaving Yusuke's.

"Nnn…" Yusuke stuttered, unable to move his lips well.

"Oh, there's the bell!" said the woman, snapping Yin and Yusuke out of their world. In sync, Yin and Yusuke held the woman by the arms.

"Hey! Let go of me..."

"Oh… you see, we've just ordered that cake madam…"

"Madam? Who you calling madam??"

"Oh, don't mind my fiancée miss. She's just hungry for the baby."

The two women's eyes narrowed.

"Oh…" he said, scratching the back of his head. "She's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" they both echoed. The old woman looked at the both of them. Yusuke pulled Yin out of the woman's earshot.

"Do you want to pull this off? Do you really want that cake as much as I do?"

Princess Yin just frowned. "Of course. I'm hungry."

"Then follow my lead, okay?"

Without much ado, they pulled themselves back to the scene.

"I do not believe you. I think you hardly know each other."

"What nonsense!" he said. "My fiancée and I have been going on for two and a half years. Do tell her, hon."

Blushing, Yin nodded. "Yes. We've been going through rough times back then. But by now, we're okay."

"Do I have to tell how beautiful she looked every night and how good she is at it?"

The old woman blundered. "What are you… What do you mean by that mister?"

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?" said the tomato-red-faced Yin. He could almost see smoke uprising.

"You know what I mean. And above that, I love the way she smells every morning." He let out a chuckle. "Like a dew. Though disheveled from the night's passion – "

"Stop that honey!" said Yin, pinching his cheek.

"Okay! Okay!" he said, his face red, as he tried to free himself from Yin's grip.

"I left her."

Yin looked up at him. His face was strange. She couldn't see his eyes as her grip softened.

"I left her and made her wait all the time."

Yusuke remembered how he waved a farewell for a Makai tournament he initiated.

"And when we had the chance to be together, I never made her felt how special she was, till she went away. I never knew what longing meant till she did that."

She stood up straighter.

"Stupid Yusuke, that was who I was."

The old woman looked at him. "And then?" she prodded, though her voice was now more gentle. Yin was about to pull him free, when he caught her wrist and leaned closer. She couldn't pull her face away as his came closer.

"But then she came back. And I promised myself, I will not let her go, this time."

-

Words. How much do they affect? How much do they sting? How far into memories can they linger? Yin, who was half-anticipating a kiss, found it hard to breathe. Where did those words come from?

She was half-relieved, half-disappointed when he drew back. She gazed back at the woman the same time he did, though now, her heart racing fast.

"I will give anything to Keiko, for as long as I live."

"I – " she sniffed.

The two looked at her, Yin unable to believe her eyes. The old woman was crying.

"That's the most romantic love story I've ever heard. Go ahead and have your cake then. I can always order a bunch of them anyway." She said. But before leaving, she touched Yin's hand.

"You have a good husband-to-be, darling. Take care of him, yourself and your child. Good luck!"

And she left.

Yusuke looked over. "Wow! I didn't know I could be a great liar! Did you see her face Keiko?" No response. He turned. "Kei-?"

PAW!

SHPAK!

"Itai! What was that for?" he said, nursing two lumps on his head.

"That was for calling me your fiancée and saying I'm pregnant! You pervert! And you keep telling about that … you-know-what!!" she said, reddening.

"What? Oh… the night of passion…"

PONK!

"My! I have the biggest mouth on Earth, huh?"

-

"Here you go children. Have fun! There's a place in the park to eat that."

Yin stepped back. "Pardon miss?"

"Oh… aren't you two betrothed?" she asked, her wrinkles disappearing from sight. "I'm sorry, but I heard it when I was on my way here."

They stood dumbstruck.

"You heard…" Yin started, shaking her head.

"It's not really what I meant…" Yusuke faltered.

"Don't mind me. Just go with your fiancé and have fun, okay?"

The two of them blushed as the woman disappeared behind the kitchen door again.

"Really, you jerk!" she exclaimed.

"I know already, so quit it." He said, closing his left ear. Suddenly, his appearance changed. He looked over her, quite worried.

"What now?"

"Um, could you wait here?"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Nature's calling me. Please?"

A sly smile hovered Yin's face. "Okay. If you're still not here after two minute's up, I'm going with this cake."

"What?!"

"Clock starting, one, two, three…"

"You woman…" he growled.

"_Six! Seven! Eight!_"

And he hurried, leaving Yin chuckling to herself.

"So what shall I do then? It's tick-tock – two minutes' up!" she yelled towards the restroom. "I'm going, Yusuke!"

But when she turned around, she found herself facing a wall.

"You're the lady we've seen a while ago, right? These are flowers for you, as a welcome to my territory." He said, offering bunch of wilted sunflowers.

There were three large men (still on their Judo uniform) standing tall in front of her, and way too close. Behind them, she saw men pursuing her earlier, leaning on the glass.

But Yin is not unnerved.

"I do not want to embarrass you, peasant. But I don't take flowers from you, especially if it's to force their presence to a lady."

The men were taken aback.

"_Peasant?_"

"It seems you don't know who you're talking to –" the second large guy started but the guy who was holding flowers stopped him.

"You have a weird language, _milady._ Perhaps, you're not accustomed to things around here? I can help you with that."

"I am sorry, peasant. I need you to clear the way."

They snickered. "And here I thought she was a tasty young virgin to feast upon? She's actually one cracked nut!"

"How dare you say malicious words in my presence." Yin's patience was waning. Her hunger and anger was mixing into one.

"You're one hell of girl. I heard you turned down 20 people an hour ago, just by the sidewalk of this street."

She remained stern. "I'm not proud of hurting people. But if they're messing with me, I think it is well that they ought to be taught a lesson."

"And do I also need to be taught a lesson?"

She cocked her head sideways. "Not unless you force your way to me, peasant, which I assume you won't dare do, won't you peasant?"

"It's Roukishou Rou, not peasant, girl!"

"Listen, mister." She said, emphasizing every word. "I don't have much time for this. And I'm hungry. I have not eaten anything this morning and I'm impatient. Now, please, step aside and leave me alone."

She tried to sidestep them, but the third largest blocked the remaining path.

"Why don't I offer a much favorable option?" he said, his voice hoarse. "You come with me so I can tour you to the best restaurant there is?"

She offered a grimace. "Pity, I've already bought a cake with me." She said, holding up the cake. The largest guy huffed. Without a second blink, the cake flew from her hand, and down the floor. The two others laughed.

If a while ago she was impatient. Now she's mad.

-

Yusuke stared at his reflection as he continued washing his hands.

_What is this? Is it still apparition? Back there, what was that? It felt as though we've known each other for the whole time… And what's with 'she's my fiancée?' I must really be mad. Keiko, I… Are you coming back to me?_

"You bitch!"

Yusuke's eyes widened as he turned around at the sound of a glass getting shattered from outside.

"Keiko!"

-

"Do you know how much that cake cost us? Huh?" she said, she leaned forward. "Answer me, you stupid good-for-nothing oaf!" she yelled, silencing the entire bakery shop.

The largest man leaned forward as well. "Careful with the words, my love. I can replace that with better cake. If you'll go with me." He said, licking his lips.

Yin shook her head. Then her fist shot out, like a bullet upwards. Yusuke opened the door to see a guy falling backwards.

She created her best uppercut.

"Master!"

"That's gotta hurt!" Yusuke said. Yin wasn't aware of him.

"She dares hurt our master?" said the larger one.

"You will pay for that!"

And the two of them advanced.

_Keiko… are you sure about this_? Yusuke thought , looking over the ratio. Two to one is not good. Especially when the one less is a woman.

"You people watch and learn. Trust me on this, it'll be over in a minute." She said. "I've not learned those martial arts back home for nothing." She mumbled to herself. _All those practicing for self-defense would not be wasted._

Did he just hear it, or imagined it? _Trust me on this…_

The large one lunged.

_Dumb._ She said, as she kicked round at his face and elbowed his chest, that sent him reeling back, gasping for breath. _Too slow._

The larger one offered a better move. Though open. He threw a straight punch and a high kick, which she dodged quickly, entered the open area and PAW! Hit him straight in the chest. Surprised when Yin saw him quickly block the open area, with him sneering, she recovered quickly to kick in between the legs, hit his stomach and made a round final kick. He fell down with blood gushing forth. _Good but not witty._

Suddenly a large shadow appeared behind. The largest man tries to hit.

"Keiko! Watch – "

She offered a round kick, a hard on the right face, another uppercut, a blown on his chest and stomach. They fell down heavily. Yin's hair fell down softly. She had not realized her hat fell off.

" – out…" Yusuke finished. _Nice. Thirty seconds to time with. _

Yin looked back. "Oh, Yusuke?"

_I'll have you for this!!_ The larger guy slowly took one of his knives from his pocket. Yusuke sensed rather than saw, a blade's shining sharpness.

"We're really sorry about this miss." Said the largest one, struggling to stand up.

Yin finally turned her back around and flipped her hair that had been disheveled.

"Curse you!!"

Her heart lurched. She sensed something wrong, though she knew it would be too late as she turned around, eyes widened.

All she knew then was a sudden blur.

_Aha! I got ya! _Thought the largest man. He was so confident that he caught her off-guarded that it took a moment to register that his hand had stopped midway.

He looked sideways.

"That's enough."

There was a creaking sound. The largest man's wrist broke. He screamed and dropped the knife.

"What?!" cried the others as they stood up, grabbed their own weapons from their pockets and rained them down on their direction. Princess Yin took a back step, unable to react quickly and closed her eyes in anticipation. Though, she didn't hear any of them thud, crash nor clatter around.

Yusuke caught the three-inch knives between his fingers.

"If there's one thing I hated most in the world, it would be those back fighters, like you."

The largest man's eyes widened, realizing who it was. "You… you aren't…"

"Let's get him!" said the larger man. Both lunged.

"No, you fool! He's – "

The two dropped down, slobbering. The largest man sweat-dropped. Yusuke glanced at the mirror, where there were several people peeking – almost all, men.

Yin saw them too. Deciding that she'd be here for one day only, she took a breath and walked up to Yusuke, gladly taking his hand to hers and looked up.

"I'm glad you met my fiancé."

She was about to kiss him on his cheek when he turned in surprise for calling him her fiancé.

And their lips met.

* * *

And so, till next chapter.

I hope you review this chapter! I really need reviews to know if i already suck at it, or im improving, or im simply a wandering mind in this site!

Please read and review!

Thanks for the support!

Sorry if it's been this late once again!


	14. Mangoes and Sunsets

Disclaimer: I'm not the writer of Yu Yu Hakusho :) I wished I did, that's why I'm writing this fanfic :)

It's been long since I've published this fanfic, and I'm really sorry if I've neglected it for years. I'm still a bit hyped with the story, incidentally, after rereading the plot I've written in case I forgot the main flow of the story. Good thing, I've picked up the excitement once again.

However rereading this has caused me some disappointment due to some information mishaps and grammatical errors... Well, it was 2004 since I made it, quite young perhaps, and quite eager to put down words.

So I must say, change is coming on its way. I'll try to stay true to the nature of the characters and I'll control the maturity that might spill over this fic. Hope you'll love it though. I still hope you do. Because I'm still not done yet.

**

* * *

Serendipity**

Chapter 13

Mangos and Sunsets

-

"So you do live here," Yin said after swallowing a piece of her cake. She felt good by the taste of the serendipitous cake. She giggled and opened her eyes to the view. The fountain stood in the middle of the park, an angel on its toes, raising a trumpet, where water was shooting out. It was surrounded by other water perks at the four corners of the Mediterranean-styled flooring of the place. Tables with umbrellas were lined up at the sides. The sounds of children mingled in the air. Yin craned her neck to see a huge penguin slide at the middle of the playground.

"You dfoufed fvat?" Yusuke munched. Yin frowned at him as he swallowed his food.

"Disgusting, really, my fiancé," she said, making him cough up. Yin gave him her cup of drink since he had already finished his.

"You're really still at it, e?" Yusuke said.

Yin smiled. "You really have a funny face, Yusuke. But if you're disgusted by it, then I'll drop it."

"It's not that it's disgusting," he said, "onna-no-baka," he added more to himself.

"What was that?" Yin asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey."

"What?"

Yin frowned again. He looked really messy and could blend well with the child seating at the next table, his mouth filled with ice cream. She pointed at the side of her lips.

Yusuke saw this and remembered what happened earlier. He blushed. He started to stammer.

"W-what…"

"Chocolate."

"K-Keiko…"

"Lips, Yusuke, lips!"

Yin cocked her head on the side helplessly. She shook her head and took a handkerchief from her bag, and reached out to wipe the chocolate cake above his lips.

And she, too, remembered.

-

Yin tried to show the guys that she was Yusuke's, and tried to kiss Yusuke's cheeks for saving her. Unfortunately, Yusuke had turned his head at the same time.

And their lips met.

Yin felt an electrical surge from her body at that moment. They both have widened their eyes in surprise, and somehow the kiss felt like eternal, till she broke it up.

Originally, kisses for them are forms of formal greetings. But the way Yusuke looked at her, it felt as though it was the most unique sensation she ever had. It was a kiss she has never actually experienced.

Or had she?

And her head throbbed.

-

"Are you alright?"

His voice shook her from her reverie. Yusuke placed a palm on her wrist. It surprised her.

"You have a painful expression on your face."

She felt instantly conscious followed by a painful twinge from her head. She tried to ignored it.

"N-no," she said, "just, a late jetlag?"

He had a thoughtful look on his face, she thought. Maybe he'd accept that as real.

It was then that she remembered.

"Oh, I forgot. This is your handkerchief, right?"

"Oh. You returned just to give this?" he asked, taking it.

_Well, how could I say this… it would be to embarrassing to say yes, so…_

"Uh, not exactly. I was – looking for an apartment."

Yin noticed how his face lightened up.

"Really? You're going to live here?"

"Um – well, I think."

"Great!" he said without thinking. "I mean, that's great that you're going to live here… it's a good place to live in. Do you have somewhere in mind?"

Yin looked unsure. After all, it was a lie. "Well, actually no…"

"Maybe I could help you!"

Yin was surprised. _Uh-oh. _"Uh, no. That would be a hassle…"

"No, really. I've got a lot of time in my hands Keiko."

"Uh, but you see, I don't know when I'll move in here, so I was thinking I'd, y'know…"

"But it's better if you know if there's somewhere you'd like."

"Oh… but,"

"No more buts. C'mon, let me tour you around!"

Without any ado, he packed up the remnants of the chocolate and tied it messily with the red bow, and pulled Yin from her seat. Yin has never seen someone as eager as him. Especially if it comes to touring a person around.

-

Birds chirped happily as they glide with the wind, its direction. Alkashtha was bathed with sunlight – a promise of tomorrow, of progress, of love. Breeze rustles the lush trees and scatters some leaves on green prairie. A swing sways as wind touches it. The waters flow smoothly on river paths and streams. The four elements of earth seemed to be in touch with its nature at its closest in these parts. Though light exudes from this magnificent sight, it was the opposite reflection of what was happening inside the Castle of Alor. Though splendid the structure of the castle, its walls sturdy as a thousand centuries-old oak trees put together, it was crumbling inside – the moment one steps into the front doors, it's already collapsing.

It was not the material it is made of, but the essence of its presence that symbolizes the kingdom it represents – loyalty, honor and respect. However, its present ruler seemed unaware of the darkness that looms, though presently guilty of what he is doing.

Lord Wilmer Erick O'Lantis was gazing at the glorious land from his top terrace, overlooking his ownership. He had a brother once. A total opposite of his image. While he was sandy-haired, blue-eyed and somewhat thin, the late King Lafiel O'Lantis has long slick black mane, very lean-build body, gray eyes and good at almost everything. He was always the center of everything. No one would speak the name of his younger brother because Lafiel had already done what could be done in the first place. And comparison killed his remaining desire to be his relative. He did his best to ruin him without giving away himself. But it always fail dismally.

When they were having feast – a traveler, a beautiful Japanese girl, whose hair seemed like a melted chocolate flowing gracefully at her back, eyes shaped like the almonds, pupils like a ripe cherry happened to be passing by and took interest in their harvest. The people welcomed her gradually, not just because she's a foreigner but also because of her unsurpassable beauty – a down-to-earth loveliness that quickly captured the hearts of almost all of them. And the dance started. Wilmer, who thought he saw her first, looked for the strange girl in the crowd. She was already thanking them all and was about to continue her journey, bringing with her nothing but a smile. She was too modest to take any price since she felt she was uninvited in that said feast. He was going down the steps to invite her in, when he saw him. Lafiel had sauntered towards her and invited her in. The people cheered. The girl, obviously pleased, agreed. He had never seen Lafiel very happy for his entire life.

It wasn't long till he began to court her. The girl, who identified herself as Erin Risha, agreed to marry him not long enough. And though their engagement was quick, they did live a very happy life. They had a daughter, who not only captured the people's hearts but also Wilmer's. Princess Yin looked so much alike like her mother except for the eyes. But her gentleness and innocence was what touched him.

"Princess Yin…"

-

Somewhere else, among the people the lord wasn't aware of, Yin and Yusuke are having a blast looking for the right place to live in.

"Hey Yusuke! We missed it!" Yin called over.

"What?"

They checked the newspapers for any available units at an affordable price – on Yusuke's insistence.

"It's gotta be good, with good neighbourhood, good price – " he muttered more to himself, his hand around her wrist.

"Don't worry about the money, Yusuke. I've got it good here."

"No," he said firmly, taking her by surprise.

"By experience, you need to be really thrifty. And don't be grand. Got it?"

Yin nodded. "Hai." Nobody has ever told her to be thrifty before. For her, it felt good that someone actually cared at all at this minute detail.

-

Using his bicycle, Yin rode behind him – on Yin's insistence – and they drove along the highway, as if they have the world of their own.

"Ride in front, I tell you!" He had told her off earlier.

"No!" she almost yelled. "I wanted to drive but you won't let me. I don't want to be cradled like a baby. At least, give me this freedom to be behind you."

"But – "

"Promise, I'll be okay, duh! Nothing will happen!"

"How can you be so confident?"

She smiled and pinched his nose. "Simple, my best friend with a brain a size of a pea – "

"– what?!" He wriggled free from her grasp.

She pulled him closer by the nose, "– you're in front of me. What's there to be afraid of?"

Yusuke froze for a second, staring in her gray eyes. He smiled gently and closed his eyes, and started to ruffle her hair.

"Okay, you got it," he said, opening them again and smiling on their close distance.

"Hey," she said, her expression changing to wrinkled frown.

"What?" he said in a nasal tone.

"Stop messing my hair!" Yin pinched his nose harder. Yusuke yelled.

"Then stop pinching my nose!" He said, ruffling it more roughly.

Their laughter and wonder filled the silence, as Yin pointed at the new things she had ever seen.

"Hey! I know that! It's a vending machine! A vending machine!"

"What? You've never seen one before?"

_No, idiot. It's just that, people in my place hands me things I needed and wanted. They never let me do it. Idiot. _

"Shut up, Yusuke, and let's have one!"

"But we just had our lunch!"

"Like, an hour ago?!"

"Oh no, we passed it, bye-bye vending machine – aacck!" Yin had wrung his neck.

"Get back, now!"

-

Mango juice soothed her thirst well. And she found herself finishing one can in one drink.

"Hey, slow down, you might choke…"

She did choke.

"Hey! I told you, be careful, idiot!"

She wiped the juice from her mouth. "This is really good! I want second servings please!"

"Really, you're one annoying – "

"You sure want to continue that?"

"Oh. No." He pulled out a coin, when Yin snatched it quickly.

"Let me do it."

She carefully repeated how Yusuke did it earlier. Yusuke was leaning on the vending machine, watching her, with her grey eyes opened wide.

"And press the mango can." She murmured to herself, making Yusuke chuckle more to himself. "And huwala – Mango juice!"

-

"Wow, this place is really a low-budget one, huh. It's unbelievable, it's so wide," Yusuke said, checking out the almost rundown unit. Yin couldn't help it. It felt strange looking at the place. For her, it felt like standing in the middle of the ruins.

It was, by far, the widest studio type they had visited. It was at the topmost of the building, with a large semi-circle window that overlooked the city, through the buildings, and a glimpse of the sun setting behind the mountains. The wallpapers were torn, everything was dusty, there was a table with crack on its side, and a chair with a missing foot.

"Really? You do like the place?" asked the caretaker.

"But is the price real?"

"Of course! Nobody had said that for a long time. People think it's haunted – "

"It's not?" Yin couldn't help asking. They are surely joking?

The young boy looked down.

"What are you talking about Keiko? This place is really good. If you're only looking at it as it is, nothing good will come out. But if you look at it closely, look at it at the perspective where you'll be the one to fill it in with yourself, it's good enough."

"Fill it in with myself?"

"Well, they say the room says more about the person living in it. With you, I trust it's going to be comfortable."

It took a while before his words became clear to her. Blood crept on her face. Was he doing that on purpose, or was that just his nature, she thought.

"Could we reserve it?"

"Yes! Yes of course! Please!" The young and thin caretaker exclaimed. "I'll have the reservation fee taken in my office. Shall we?"

"Yes, we'll be right there."

When he left, Yin looked back at Yusuke. He was standing by the windows, watching the sun lower itself. For a moment, it felt as though she had seen this before. _She has seen this before. _

The sun seemed so big, it was making Yusuke's body glow. And how his back looked, how he stood, how he stared emptily on nothing, as wind entered the glass-less windows and ruffled his black hair.

_Yusuke, who are you?_

He started, breaking Yin's trance.

"Keiko?"

And there was a sudden flash from her vision.

_Keiko… The sunset. And what's that? I could hear the beach?_

'_You need not wait more, Keiko.'_

_I was unaware of turning round. Someone was standing along the shore. In his denim pants and maroon jacket, carrying a backpack behind him. And that reassuring smile._

'_I'm here.'_

A painful throb shot through her brain, and she dropped on her knees.

* * *

Then again, some things never change.

That's cliffhangers. :) don't worry, update is soon to go!

Thanks for reading!

Pls read and review! ^____^


	15. Last Evening

Disclaimer: I never owned YYH. But this is my story.

Sorry for the wait. Hope you like this!

**

* * *

Serendipity**

Chapter 14

Last Evening

-

He didn't know if his eyes were playing on him. But at that moment, he saw amber eyes staring back at him, familiar, reminiscent, but entranced.

"Yusuke."

And she dropped on her knees, clutching her head as if having a bad migraine.

"Keiko!"

In an instant, he was by her side.

"What's wrong? What has – "

"I'm… I'm alright," she said, seething, keeping her consciousness awake. She looked up at him, trying to reassure him. The grey eyes were glancing back at him once again. Suppressing pain that was clear in her eyes.

"I just forgot to drink my medicine. It's… in my bag. Could you please give them to me?"

"Okay."

At once, he began to rummage her bag, which contained a lot of cards, a wallet, a pen, a cellphone, and finally, the vial he must be looking for. He took one golden-colored frozen fluid in a shape of a capsule and gave it to her.

"I'll get some water." He said and disappeared.

Once again, that excruciating pain. She immediately chewed the capsule to relieve her of this sudden pain. _Who was that? Why does he sound like Yusuke? Why did pain come to her again?_ Slowly, the images and the sounds began to blur. If Yusuke was there to watch her, he could've seen amber eyes fading, once again, to that unfamiliar grey eyes she never truly had genetically.

As if on cue, Yusuke was there, carrying a glass of water. She drank it.

"Thank you."

-

He breathed in the air of his royalty, his successes. He was sitting on his comfortable swivel chair, facing a large window overlooking his kingdom, pondering, reminiscing.

The face of the real Princess Yin O'Lantis fleeted in his memory. She was still a child. A lovable child. She has chocolate brown hair like her mother which he loved so much. Whenever he patted her had, it was always silky and soft. And Yin liked that. She has his father's eyes, and it breaks my heart. Her presence was always a welcome to him, reminding him of Erin, the only woman he loved eternally. But he couldn't live with the eyes. They only reflect his thirst for revenge against his father.

He rested his arm at the side of his swiveling chair. The last time he saw Lafiel was in this same chair. He despised the chair, because he felt like it was chaining him to work. But whenever Erin and Yin visits him in his office, he treats Yin in a ride on his swiveling chair. He loved that. He would have loved doing that to Yin. He swiveled the chair, and banged his foot on the table accidentally, knocking some figurines on top of it. Wilmer gazed at them before picking a miniature of a man.

Makai demon Saiko became his perfect weapon. His cloning devices were the perfect instrument for his plans. He did away with Lafiel. But there had been casualties. Bad casualties. Erin and Yin got caught in the crossfire and died. A16, Saiko's latest clone, one which came from the remnants of a famous tournament in Makai, had been merciless and considered nothing. I witnessed their body fall before me as I opened the door to control the situation. But the situation had gotten out of my hands. There was nothing else to be done. But I found Yin's eyes closed to serenity. She looked like an angel swimming in a pool of blood, caught by the complexities of the tribulation.

And now, the complexity is starting once again.

-

He had received disturbing news that needed immediate solution, or risk everything he has built.

"_Absolutely positive sir. The Western Royal Emissaries have discovered out about our plans."_

"Could you elaborate exactly what troubles our plans now?"

"_Yes, majesty. They have found traces on the project of cloning. They have already collected a lot of information and now deduces that the princess we have at hand is fake – the K15 body who served as our bait for infusion of two kingdoms. They've arranged all papers to pin us down. We have destroyed helping evidences with ease, majesty. But the biggest proof lives with you. There's still a possibility they'll hound K15 for truth."_

"Are you saying the she who became our support of our plans is now the biggest burden to handle?"

"_Yes, your majesty."_

He looked troubled_. "But, if we dispose her, who will replace her? Lafiel's family are dead."_

But the spy was alight with knowing_. "But there is another news sir. The real Princess Yin is alive, your majesty."_

_There was stillness._

"_Alive, you say. How can she be alive?"_

"_Simple. Your clone-maker scientist of course, created a perfect clone of Princess Yin Y08. And it was Y08 whom A16 killed."_

-

The bastard, he thought, clenching the miniature in his hand and breaking its delicate angles to pieces with ease.

He will have to pay, Wilmer thought, despite the light inside him glowing with the discovery that Princess Yin was still alive. He was livid for being betrayed. _He has lengthened my thirst for power. He will be eliminated immediately. _He throws the broken pieces of the miniature he has always favored among his figurines. Then his thoughts strayed to his niece.

_If somebody else other than me gets a hold of her, this could lead to my immediate downfall. _His mind was made up. He would need to cross the sea of blood to get what he wanted.

The spy had hinted she was dispatched in Japan, where her mom once lived.

A clanging of metal caught his attention. He stood from his swiveling chair and walked towards the terrace. He stared down. The royal guards in black metal suit were doing their roaming duty. He remembered the last statement the spy offered.

_-_

"_Shall I prepare the royal guards, sire?"_

He grinned, "Of course."

"_Then, there will be no problem for the planned attack at all, sire."_

"Planned attack?" Wilmer echoed, loving the taste of it.

"_I will serve you, your majesty, you who have taken me under his wing. Leave this mess unto me and I will clean them for you."_

-

Yes indeed… now, if he could get a hold of the real princess, he could raid the other kingdoms without much fuss and combine them into one, combined under his power, under his rule. This would be his chance the rule as a god. Other countries would have to give him an ear. And he'll make sure that his position will be ensured forever.

He returned to his office minutes later and pressed again a dial. The same three-dimensional face came up, this time, Saiko's.

"You summon me, my lord?" he said. He looked quite disheveled, as if he had just woken up. Wilmer let that pass. This will be the last time he'd see him anyway.

"Yes. I just want confirmation. The chamber is in the heart of the castle, yes?"

"Of course."

"Same password?"

"Yes sire."

He grinned. "Very good. You will have to receive my royal guards, Saiko."

"Royal guards, sire? What for?"

"For protection, of course. I believe, my princess is in your laboratory Saiko? Doing more experiments?"

The scientist looked uneasy.

"Any problems, Saiko?" he said, his voice rising higher.

"Problems? Of course not… I mean, yes. I'm doing a lot more experiments to the body. You know, getting rid of her memories finally."

To his amazement, the lord shook his head. "There will be no need for that anymore, Saiko."

"What? Why?... _sire._" He emphasized, still confused.

"New verification came up and there'll be a change of plans. Anyway, please take care of princess there, won't you Saiko? Don't let her go, till you die."

"What do you mean by that, sire?"

_I have to do this carefully, he's a scientist – a person who's always suspicious of unreasonable things and he's in his home base – too dangerous… anyway he'll die soon…_

"The Western Royal Emissaries have found out and gathered information about our pretension. Now, they're up against our necks by proving that our beloved present Princess Yin is nothing but a _fake._ There's a chance they will kill her for the sake of it."

"Wha – ? But how could they have known? Who told them?"

"Now, now, don't worry yourself there. We'll manage just fine."

"Uhm… but why do they have to kill the princess? I mean,"

"As of now, we don't have an answer. But we've got to be careful. I can only entrust her to you, Saiko. Do I have your loyalty?"

"Y-yes, sire. I – I will wait." He said. He bowed and the hologram disappeared.

Lord Wilmer sat down again. He found the scientist's behavior odd and troubling.

"A16!"

From the dark corner, shades glinted under the light. He was leaning tall on the wall, draped in dark green. His hair stands slick on his scalp. His muscles etched, as if the eyes behind it narrowed.

"Make sure he receives the royal guards properly."

A glint passed the shades. A leer escaped his lips. "A pleasure."

And he disappeared once again, like a shadow in the night.

-

"Car accident?"

"Yes, two years ago. I was in a very critical condition. Everyone thought I was going to die. But then again, my personal doctor, uh – Uncle Saiko, was able to revive me. But it was to the expense of my memories."

"You lost your memories?"

Yin smiled. "Well, not all of them, Yusuke. I retained my childhood memories. Else, I won't be acting like this if I don't know myself."

Somehow, her laughter didn't reach her eyes like it did earlier.

"So, where do you live for now, Keiko?"

"Eh?" _L-live?_

"Yeah. I mean, it's already late. Surely, you've got home to go to?"

"Oh… home, haha, sure…"

_Geez, it is already nightfall, and we've been walking for hours, how could I've forgotten? A woman shouldn't be wandering on her own at this time. And it's only proper that a man would walk her home. But, I've got no home in these parts, for goodness' sake!_

"So, what is it that you do, Yusuke? You seem to know a lot of finding apartments stuff?"

"Aah… uhh…"

_Well come to think of it, I've never told anyone else, _Yusuke thought.

"You have to promise me one thing though."

"What is it?"

"Promise me, you'll never leave?"

-

Saiko would not be fooled. His master has not chosen his words properly. He was dropping every hint of his malicious plans. He couldn't believe it… _They're going to kill Keiko! I can't let that happen!!!_

Royal guards? He thought. He knew Lord Wilmer has never been this generous. There's something fishy about it. Wilmer has never cared, even for one bit, about Keiko at all!

He didn't feel good about being credited for nothing at all. And the chamber… he was asking him the password?

His eyes widened in realization. _Goodness! Now I'm no longer important! I have told him the password!_

He has to do something! He scrambled towards his computer.

"D677, show me SA903!"

"**SA903 locating.**" Said the computer.

"C'mon, c'mon…" he muttered impatiently, tapping the side of the keyboard.

Seconds later it switched on a different video. "**SA903 located. Orders on hold.**"

"Very good, baby…" he said, as he furiously clicked on figures. Shapes, dimensions and different syntax appeared. He read it as though his life depended on it, read it shape by shape, figures by figures.

"**Password Accepted. New Password Allowed.**"

"Okay, I want you to retain the old password… but this time, we'll add something to it."

Again, he typed madly as ideas ran through his head. "This would be a way of saving Keiko… this is the only way… if ever…" On the graph, was a figure of a man's hand. He used his genius mind to operate it.

"D677, I want you to prepare escape pod gate three."

"**Escape pod gate three, launching.**"

"C'mon… c'mon…"

-

"… by my side."

A noisy truck passed by. Yin was unable to hear what he said clearly.

"What?"

Yusuke looked over his shoulder, his features stained. "You idiot..." he whispered.

She frowned at him. "What's this with leaving? Of course I won't leave you, Yusuke no baka. We've just become best of friends!"

"Best friends?"

"I, Princess Yi… I mean, Princess Keiko, will never leave your side, okay?"

And she walked ahead, Yusuke staring after her. Somehow, he felt rejuvenated. It felt as though her strength was flowing into him.

"Oi! Don't get ahead of me!"

-

"**System Restored. Damages exterminated. Receiving Messages from Center Point D677.**"

A screen opened, and a sweating professor appeared.

"Keiko. As soon as you receive this message, make a copy and exterminate this on its memory."

Afterwards, series of syntax flashed at the left side of the professor's screen. As it did, Saiko looked at the video.

"You have been a good child right from the start… I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

He pressed some more buttons. "Goodbye, Keiko Yu-"

"**Initiating Self-Destruction of Systems.**" Was distinctly heard from the professor's office.

"-ra. Goodbye."

"**Locating Princess Yin O'Lantis location**." The system searched for a moment, and finally, affirmed location. "**Location found. Transporting pod YK15.**"

The motorbike springs to life and disappears on its automatic STD control.

* * *

**Lola: **Thank you for that review. I hoped you had fun reading this.

**Readers: **After reading my fanfic, please take a small time off to review. Whether it's to flame or not is fine. I'd very much like to hear from you. Thanks.


	16. Fireworks

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Well, here it is, the next update! Of course, I'll keep updating till I've found a way to make sense with this story. :))

Hope you liked it! ^___^

**

* * *

Serendipity**

**-**

Chapter 15

Fireworks

-

"Where are we going?"

"If I'm going to spill the beans, then there won't be a surprise, e?"

They've been riding for over more than half an hour already, and Yin's legs were tired standing at the back of Yusuke's bike. Moreover, it was getting cold. She forgot to bring a coat.

Yusuke felt her grip tightening, and realized that Yin was already bending over.

"Hey, are we there yet?"

"In three minutes more."

Yusuke parked safely at the side of the street, which was now quite deserted with people, and the trees were getting thick, making Yin quite apprehensive as much as she wanted to hide it.

"Hey, I thought you said we're not there yet?" Yin asked, getting down from where she stood, and almost fell over. She didn't realize her legs had been stiff from all that standing for almost 45 minutes.

Yusuke caught her by her arms. _So cold. _Yusuke admonished himself for not giving her his jacket in the first place.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were a sheep skinned – " And just what he was hoping to get, a strong smack across the cheek.

"Who you calling sheep skin?"

"Alright, I got it! It's good you still have that energy," he said as he draped his denim jacket around her shoulders. "Let's go. And you're not riding there anymore." He pointed out, as she made a move behind him again.

"But – "

"Stop being stubborn and sit in front. I'm leaving you behind if you insist."

"You jerk," she said more to herself, as she pulled the coat closer to her, moved in front of him and sat down on the steel – _wait. _She realized the place she sat was more comfortable compared to standing behind him. Not wanting to make him aware of this, she nudged him.

"Drive."

"You little spoiled brat…"

And she bonked his head.

"What are you –" It was then he realized something white and warm was nestled on his head. He looked down to find her tying a string under his neck so it won't be flown by the wind. Her cold fingers grazed his neck, but he did not mind. He was much more aware of her scent drifting to her.

"It's safer to drive with a cap especially if it's windy and cold. Do that next time," she said, turning back to look at the road. He grinned inwardly and put his hands on the bike's helm. He drove slowly, but he began to pick up speed.

A while ago, Yin has been worried about the darkness and the coldness that was piercing her senses. But when Yusuke put his arms on both of her sides, she felt secured, unexplainably. The warmth that was emanating from the coat (or was that blood rushing on her face?) relaxed her. The street no longer looked like a dark tunnel where she doesn't know what will jump at her. A smile started to stretch across her face. She placed both of her hands on the middle of the helm, to steady her, and liking the way Yusuke steered it wherever they were going.

The silence was quite deafening, but he didn't notice it. Somehow, he felt like they've gotten closer and the silence that was closing in was comfortable. By changing seats, Yusuke felt more relaxed having her on his sight rather than behind him and worrying what's happening to her. Moreover, he felt wrapped in her fragrance, brought by the wide-brimmed hat she placed on his head. Foolish to look at as it may be, he felt calmed by her presence, as well as how her chocolate hair brush against his skin.

"Ei, Yusuke." Yin said suddenly, becoming so conscious that there are only two of them in the street, she had to break the silence or else she will faint in the rushing of blood to her face.

"Yeah?" Yusuke responded, breaking from his thoughts.

"Um, in the patisserie's," she started, raising the subject that she had been wondering all day. "You said, 'you left her,' right?"

*******

"_I left her and made her wait all the time. And when we had the chance to be together, I never made her felt how special she was, till she went away. I never knew what longing meant till she did that."_

*******

"Was she… was she the one you were visiting in the cemetery?"

Once again, the place was silent. Only Yusuke's smooth moves along the street, the creaking of trees, ringing of crickets and the falling leaves that were touched by breeze could be heard. And there was also a whooshing sound from afar, like crashing waves, and a strange salty smell in the air.

"A! Forget it, just being foolish there, Yusuke! Haha, just stupid li'l me talking about nonsense things! Haha, So, are we – "

"Yes."

" – there yet… huh?" She turned around to look at him. Yusuke kept a steady look on the road. Steady, entranced, and far away look.

"She was my best friend."

"Yusuke."

Then, his face changed. "Oh, here we are."

*******

She thought it could only exist in movies and photos, and even novels. But here she was, taking the blast of it, feasting at the sight.

The beach! In the middle of the night, under a full moon, with heavens sparkling with scattered stars. She had never seen such a sight before. Usually, from the castle where she lived, she could only see the moon and the stars, and those far-reaching mountains. But this time, there's only the sky and the sea, in its illumination, touching each other with the horizon from afar.

"How beautiful."

"Shall we?"

Yusuke neared a post, and switched something on, illuminating the pathway towards a cabin, with a big gym-like structure.

"It's where I work." Yusuke explained. "Although I'm noisy, I do like the silence when I work, you see."

"Wow, you're like a poem."

"What?"

"Yusuke is a paradox. He's noisy but likes silence. He's a gangster, but likes to protect everyone!"

"You don't sound like a poet,"

"What's that again?"

"Oh, nothing, so… How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"You look like a gangster. And back there at the patisserie's? The goons actually knew you! You'd thought that will pass me? Uh-uh! But Yusuke's got a good side, oh 'my hero!'" she said, imitating a damsel in distress.

"Shut up, Keiko."

They passed a signboard and Keiko was able to read it. "Ha-na-bi… Hanabi? Fireworks?" She faced him. "Oh my god… You buy fireworks?" she asked, excited.

"Idiot," he said, bonking her head, "I don't buy them. I make them." He walked ahead.

"Seriously?"

*******

Yin sat down to where Yusuke indicated as he arranged his 'special' edition of fireworks.

"Ready?"

"Of course!" _OhmygodOhmygod! FIREWORKS! "_WELL?! WHERE IS IT?"

"Wait you spoiled brat…"

Yusuke laid down the final touches of his work, and prayed it would work well has he planned, pouring the final powder on the sand. He pulled a torch he had lit earlier.

"Ready?" he said again.

"JUST FIRE IT BAKA! THE WAIT IS KILLING ME!"

He laughed. "Here goes!"

He placed the fire down. Instantly, the spark walked towards its path and split into two, and divided once again into two. Four sparks divides again and –

"Tamaya!"

BOOM!

At once, four flower-like shimmers of light banged into the silent dark night, in different colors, followed by three more lights that blew in a side-way style, making it look like a planet with rings. Then more followed, illuminating the sky and reflecting on the waters below.

"What did you say?"

"Tamaya! It's what you yell when there's fireworks, see! Tamaya!"

"That's cool! Tamaya!"

For five minutes, the heavens and the waters were shimmering in different colors and different images. Yin even saw a gift-like image shoot to the sky and burst into million lights. There was also that coconut-looking image that lingered on the sky for a bit longer than the others, and stars seemingly expanding as it dissipates. The final one was the coolest.

Yin heard actually twelve booms from nowhere and they all burst into the heavens altogether, making an image of a red phoenix across the sky.

*******

After the cool presentation, they found themselves staring at the dark sky lit with minute lanterns, Yin sitting in an Indian-sit style, Yusuke lying flat on his back, with his hands behind his head.

"Are you telling me nobody knew this besides me?"

"Yup."

"You are so unbelievable. So that's why you know a lot about bargaining, e?"

"Ey, don't make it sound as if it's impossible for me, no Keiko?"

"How about her?"

"Her?"

"You know what I mean."

There was that immediate silence for a reply once again. Seriously, this guy did love her, Yin realized. He moved his head to the side, making it impossible for her to see his face.

"No. She never got to see it. The day I wanted really bad to tell her, was the day she died."

"Yusuke." She suddenly felt that she was trespassing a very private grounds. She scratched her head.

"I'm really a spoiled brat, ain't I? You shouldn't force yourself to tell me, Yusuke" Yin said.

"It's okay. It's just you. Anyway," he sat up straighter. "It's about time I start accepting what happened. I knew that it won't start until I talk about it. Is it okay if I begin with you, that is?"

"Fire away, Yusuke."

*******

Yin looked ahead. It must really have been painful for the both of them. To not see each other and mend their hearts.

"I don't know anything about this girl, despite what you've been telling me, Yusuke. But based on her actions," she looked at him, who had his eyes somewhere. "I know she has forgiven you. And I think what she hopes now is for you to forgive yourself."

"Yes. My friends have been telling me that."

"And they are right, Yusuke."

"Forgive myself. How can I do that, knowing I can never hear her say those words?"

Yin looked at him.

"Yusuke." He turned, to face her death-penalty slap across his cheek, sending him reeling towards the waters.

"Hey! What's that for, idiot woman!"

Yusuke saw her looking at him seriously.

"Seriously now, you are the only one who knew her best," she started, walking towards the water, but away from him, and keeping her eye on him.

"Maybe, she would've wanted to slap you so hard and kick your gut. And maybe, break up with you. That's the initial reaction from a girl _you know._ But what is the reaction of the girl _you love_?

Yusuke looked down, and faced the other way.

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"She wouldn't want to just slap and kick me. She'd have roasted me alive, punched me like a punching bag, wrung my neck till I can't breathe, break my back till I can't move, that's how I know her. But," A smile finally stretched his lips, looking anywhere but her. "The girl I love would do as what you said, as what all of you have been telling me. That much, I know."

He said it with so much fondness that Yin paused to look at his faraway look. She suddenly had an impulse to touch him, comfort him, and tell him it's all going to be okay. That she's already here.

_Wait, what? _

She shook her head and snorted. "So, we've been talking about 'this girl' from the start. Does she, perhaps, have a name, Urameshi Yusuke?"

"Her name's Yukimura Keiko."

"Huh?"

_Yukimura Keiko. What a… very nostalgic name._

"Yeah, I know." Yusuke said, smiling. His smile, however, wiped out what she was thinking earlier. A sad, but relieving smile was what he was wearing.

And she felt happy, for no reason at all.

"Alright! The Yukimura Keiko case," she said. He looked at her as she raised her hand and pointed her point finger, as if aiming like one of those Yusuke's rei gun, "is now solved! Bang!"

_"On the next round, give it your best shot, Yusuke! Bang!_"

"Keiko…" And for a minute, Yusuke saw Keiko and the current Keiko merged into one, and the one staring at him now was looking through a pair of grey eyes.

Has Keiko really forgiven him? Then why was he still seeing her in the presence of this Keiko?

"Hey Yusuke!" Before he knew it, he was already wet on the face.

"You little bastard, I'll get you this time!"

*******

Fireworks. Saiko loved the sight of different colors shooting in the heavens. He loved the way it looked like a flower blossoming into the sky before disappearing. He hoped, as he coughed up blood and wondered why he was still breathing after the blow up, that before he could disappear from the world, he could, at least make Keiko's life easier to turn back to. To make her life bloom again. The life she had before everything of this. Though it would really be tough from now on.

A shadow loomed. _Oh no._

"A16... No. That's wrong, right Toguro?"

* * *

Please REVIEW!

Chibi Botan: I hope you'd find fun in this too! Thanks for reviewing! (and of course, a lot of things in our lives don't make any sense at all, ahaha)

TwInKi-GiRl99: If you don't mind me saying, I find it hard to type your pen name. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I hope you'd like this too! :)


	17. White and Lavender Cloth

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. All the characters here are not mine. But the story is.

Have fun reading!

**

* * *

Serendipity**

Chapter 16

White and Lavender Cloth

-

A cross-mark was appearing vividly on his head. The blue ogre hated looking at his boss, especially when he was pissed. The kindergarten-looking prince rummaged through his papers, but still couldn't find it. It was already irking him.

"Hinageshi!" Koenma finally called. With a pink puff, the cute red-haired ferry appeared.

"Good morning Koenma-san! What can I do for you?"

"Izumi Saitou hadn't filled this form! And it's almost two years ago!

"What? Who's Izumi Saitou?" she asked.

An even bigger cross-mark appeared on his small knuckles as his eyes narrowed.

"Botan!"

With the same puff, Botan appeared with a smile on her face.

"Morning Koenma-san! What's the problem?"

"Just a small complication. Did you get Izumi Saitou's soul two years ago?"

Botan screwed her face and bit her lip. "I don't remember anybody in that name!"

Koenma thudded his table with his hand.

"What? She's still alive?"

Botan and Hinageshi backed off, sweatdropping.

"I want information about her in about twenty four hours!"

"Sometimes, I do wonder if he's the antagonist of this anime, really," Hinageshi whispered to Botan.

"I will not permit any back talk!"

Botan and Hinageshi then scampered out of his office.

-

"Hey! Look at what you've done! I'm soaked!" Yin yelled.

"And whose fault was that in the first place?" Yusuke asked, almost wet himself as well.

"Ugh. You're the worst!"

Suddenly, she heard a faint familiar sound.

"What's that?" Yusuke asked.

_My cellphone! Oh no… what time is it? _She ran without thinking and rummaged through her bag, left alone by the sand with her shoes.

She flipped her white mobile phone and realized that her motor had already fixed itself and located her position.

"Wow. That's gotta be the latest model, isn't it? What model is that?"

Yin started. "Oh… uh, yeah. It's a new brand. I… my uncle gave it to me. Listen, I've got to go." She had just turned when Yusuke caught her wrist. She looked back.

_Please don't. _"Hey," Yusuke said, "What's the rush?"

"Well, it's not good to have a lady wandering alone in the night. My uncle would worry. I think I'll be grounded for one week for staying out after twelve."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that."

"Please, Yusuke. You need not worry about that. I can weave my way out. I'm not totally useless, no?" She turned but Yusuke tugged hard that the impact made her bounce back into him.

Into his arms. She could feel her face tainting.

"You're not leaving without changing to some warm clothes, are you?"

"Well, it's okay…" _Well, my motorbike has a built-in body drier. But I can't tell you that._

"No, it's not. Come." And he tugged her wrist with him, into the house.

-

Yin stared at her reflection. She couldn't keep her surprise. The cloth felt comfortable for her. He had given him a horizontal rectangle-cut neckline lavender tee that exposed her collarbone and a little of her shoulder. It has small puffed sleeve and lace on the seams. There was a flower ornament at the middle of the neckline in front. The cotton-textured brown pleated skirt with straps that hangs on her shoulder fitted well on the shirt as she twirled to see the effect. _Lovely. _

"I'm sorry if that's all I really got, Keiko." Yusuke called from the other room. He had also changed his shirt and was drying his hair with a towel as Yin reached for lavender cloth lying on the bed.

"No, it's okay. You really got good stuff here," she called. "It was for Keiko, isn't it?"

Yusuke almost tripped as the door swung open from his side.

"Now, listen," he started, a crossmark on his head and regaining balance, "Don't always connect this to…"

She stared. He stared.

_K-k-kawaii…_ He thought.

She appeared uncertain. "Is this how you put this on? I mean, I don't know where to put this cloth on my head, so I just tied it there, and I…" He was looking at her intently that she seemed to slow down when she turned around, and the lavender cloth slowly slid from her hair.

"And then I was, uh – " Words left her mouth as she felt him tug something from her hair. Yusuke caught the cloth before it fell. Yin tried to look around but he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold still."

Yin had never felt this close to a person before. And she has never let any man touch her hair like what he was doing right now. She blushed when she felt his hand graze her neck for a moment. For some reason, she wished she could stay like this, and stay in this day, for a minute longer.

But she knew she can't.

"Done."

Without looking, she entered the doorway she left open and stared at her reflection. He had plaited half of her hair, and letting some stray on her cheek.

"Good huh? My friend actually taught me that and – "

"I hope you're not confusing me with Yukimura-san, Yusuke," she said, looking at her reflection and turning to him.

_I knew it would come to that,_ he thought. He closed his eyes and leaned on the doorway, hands on his pockets. "Don't be wishful, Keiko."

"Eh?"

"You both may have similar names, but she's cuter than you. No, actually, you look like you're anorexic. When was the last time you had a good lunch? O! And is that a zit – " he said, pointing on her nose.

KAPAO!

"You bastard, jerk!"

Yusuke massaged the lump on his head. Yin picked up the dress on one hand and the bag on her shoulder.

"You should mind your manners, Yusuke. I'll rip you apart if you mention more embarrassing – "

"Incidentally, you have a better behind than her," Yin felt him poking her butt. In her anger, she slapped him so hard he smacked on the ceiling.

"I just said _quit it!_"

"I was just kidding!"

_Really, this pervert! _She couldn't get angry enough to blow him away_. _

"_Itai, _that really hurts Kei – "

And suddenly, he felt her lips pressing on his cheeks, long, warm, familiar, before being engulfed in warm hug.

"I'll see you around, best friend." And she tightened her grip. She didn't want to let go.

He smiled through her hair. Before he could find out what was going on, she had let go and ran out of the house. The door closed with a thud before he could regain his senses.

"Keiko! When are you – "

He heard a machine roar to life, and when he opened the door, she was gone.

" – coming back…"

The sea breeze picked up something from the sand and weaved around the air, before falling on Yusuke's feet. It was a red ribbon he knew he had seen before. _But of course, it's from the Patisserie's_. There was writing on the lace as well. Reading it made him look up.

_Serendipity._

-

_I shouldn't really have dared you mom. It was really careless. _

_Yusuke. I'm so happy I've met you. Will I see you again?_

She stepped on the acceleration pedal, and the motorbike was racing along the light tunnel of space. Princess Yin was still feeling emotional, when she realized she was seeing a wall of light blocking her way. She couldn't simply stop inside the tunnel of movement.

"**YK15 sensing system block ahead."**

"System block? What does that mean, Yuki?"

"**Central System had shut down**."

"What? Connect to D677, now!" A tube appeared on the monitor to initiate connection, as the radar icon appeared. But an error box appeared.

"**Unable to connect. System self-destructed.**"

And for Yin, time had stopped.

"Say that again Yuki!"

"**System self-destructed. Time estimation, three hours ago**."

"Self-destructed?"

"**Danger! System block ahead in two minutes. Danger!**" And the light on her monitor was blinking red.

"Locate detour in Saiko's Central Chamber, now!"

-

_Why is she taking so long?_

"Sire! We have signal!"

"Very good, Toshio. Is everything else ready?

Toshio sneers, looking far beyond the transparent monitor he was looking at, staring at the hundred royal guards, all aiming fire at the point of entrance of Saiko's latest space transportation technology.

"Everything is ready for the princess's return, your majesty."

And suddenly, a point of light appeared at center. Slowly, it began to expand, blinding all those who weren't wearing special eye-shields, and emitting air waves that seemed to push past the guards.

-

"**Professor Saiko's Central Chamber, Alkashtha located. Pathway, opened!**"

_What in heaven's name have happened? _She had just been a day away, and there were so many things that she has missed. She stared down on the monitor. She noticed a message icon blinking. She clicked on it.

"**Entering Central Chamber in five minutes!"**

**-**

Her eyes widened in surprise, tears dripping along the pathway, as the minutes shrank to one. She was shaking her head.

_Professor! _"Yuki! Redirect path!"

There was some whirring sound, "**Unable to redirect path. Five seconds to transportation point.**"

-

The light burst open. A white motorbike emerged from the space, followed by hands that gripped the handle, and white dress that was being buoyed by wind.

"Greetings, Princess Yin of Alkashtha. It has been a pleasure serving you. _Open fire!_"

And the motorbike exploded.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Next stop is to push that button called "Review". Please let me hear your thoughts too!

TwInKi-GiRl99: thank you!


End file.
